A Broken Heart Still Beats
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Arthur and Morgana are best friends and both are gay. Morgana has a thing for Gwen whilst Arthur is drawn to Merlin and vows to have him in his bed. Morgana bets Arthur Merlin will never sleep with him and he's determined to prove her wrong. A/M M/G slash
1. The New Boy

**A Broken Heart Still Beats**

Arthur and Morgana are best friends and both of them are openly gay. Morgana has her sights set on shy girl Gwen whilst Arthur is drawn to new boy Merlin and vows to have him in his bed. Morgana laughs betting that Merlin would never sleep with him so Arthur is set to prove her wrong and make Merlin fall in love with him.

**Disclaimer-Yes, I own Merlin (well the DVDs anyway lol) but other than that…nothing…I just like to borrow characters without permission and make them…gay**

**This story will contain homosexual and lesbian themes/relationships so if that bothers you, fuck off (I mean that in a nice way)**

**This story is dedicated to Kironomi **

**Chapter 1-The New Boy **

The very second the mysterious new boy walked through the door of Camelot College, Arthur Pendragon ceased his conversation midsentence and turned on his heel to watch the pale dark haired figure make his way through the throng of students looking timid and nervous.

"Excuse me, I'm stood right here." Morgana pointed out snapping her fingers in front of the blonde boy's face to regain his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you miss not being the centre of attention for five seconds?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Funny." Morgana told him sardonically before linking their arms together and steering him to their first class.

Arthur Pendragon and Morgana LeFay had lived next door to one another since they were four years old and had instantly become best friends. Now at age nineteen their friendship was as strong as ever. All through school and right up to college the two had been almost inseparable. They mostly kept to themselves and rarely interacted with other people their age.

However, for almost two years now they had been in a band with two other people they had met at the college. The band's name was 'Excalibur' and consisted of Morgana singing lead vocals, Arthur playing lead guitar, a tall, dark and handsome guy named Lancelot playing bass guitar and a pretty blonde girl named Morgause who played the drums.

For many years, everybody had believed Arthur and Morgana to be in love. Even their own parents had assumed this to be the case. But as it happened, one kiss back when they were thirteen years old was enough for the two friends to discover that they had no romantic feelings for each other and were in fact gay.

They were not ashamed of this fact and though they didn't flaunt their sexuality they didn't hide it either. As soon as Morgana had realised that she had a romantic and sexual interest in girls as opposed to boys she had marched up to her parents during a family reunion and bluntly announced that she was a lesbian.

Arthur wasn't as dramatic as his friend when he told his parents of his sexual orientation. His mother was very accepting and supportive. His father on the other hand was not quite so enthusiastic. After hours of yelling at his son, Uther Pendragon had forced the boy to sit down and watch lesbian porn. Completely bored with what he was seeing Arthur had text Morgana telling her to come over and she had watched the film with a great deal more interest.

Eventually, Uther had learned to accept that his only son was gay and there was nothing he could do about it but he still didn't like that fact.

Taking their usual seats at the back, Arthur and Morgana pulled out their English notes as the class bustled around them. They shared most of their lectures together. They both took English Literature, Drama and Psychology but Morgana took dance as a fourth subject whilst Arthur, upon his father's insistence, took biology.

At the table to their right sat a coffee coloured girl with chocolate eyes and tight black curls named Guinevere. She was quiet and very shy and sat alone at her table. Though many would overlook or not even notice her in a crowd, Morgana found something intriguing about the bashful girl.

"You're staring at her again." Arthur pointed out sounding highly amused.

"I'm not staring." Morgana objected. "I'm admiring."

Arthur just rolled his eyes at her before facing the front. A few seconds later the door opened and the new boy stepped in uncertainly. Their lecturer, Mr. Hurt, spoke to Merlin briefly before indicating for him to sit down.

The dark haired boy scanned the room for an available seat before taking the empty space next to Guinevere. The two smiled shyly at one another before the boy introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Merlin." He told her as he offered his hand out.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated under his breath in a quiet voice that only Morgana heard.

"I'm Guinevere." She replied. "But people call me Gwen."

The lesson began and the students listened to their teacher as they took down notes. Half way through the lesson Mr. Hurt set them a writing task to do.

As they worked, the room filled with light chatter. Merlin and Gwen talked easily with one another and were soon laughing and joking as if they'd been best friends for years.

"There's something about him." Arthur whispered to Morgana as he peered discreetly at Merlin. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Uh-oh." Morgana smirked. "It sounds like you're developing a crush on the new boy, and you haven't even spoken to him yet. That's either really adorable or really pathetic…you know what, as it's you I think it has to be pathetic."

"Go suck a dick LeFay." Arthur told her.

"No thanks." Morgana replied scrunching her nose up in disgust. "I'll leave all the dick sucking to you."

"Fine by me." Arthur replied. "I'm fucking good at it after all; it would be a shame to waist such a remarkable talent."

"Indeed." Morgana rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the page before her.

Rather than writing the work she was assigned she jotted down lyrics to a new song she was writing. Leaning over her shoulder, Arthur read some of what she'd written and he let out an annoyed sigh when he saw that the song was clearly written about his relationship with his father.

"Do you have to write shit like that?" He asked her.

"No-one will know it's about you." Morgana told him. "And it's good song material ok. Besides, I'll be the one singing it so if people do think it's real they'll assume it's about me and my dad not you."

"Fine." Arthur replied knowing he could never win with the raven haired girl. "I still don't like you writing it though."

"Does it really bother you so much to see your own thoughts and feelings written down on paper?" Morgana asked looking at him carefully.

"They're not my thoughts and feelings." Arthur answered as he averted his eyes and pretended to write more to his essay but Morgana could see that he was merely writing over the words he'd already written.

"Yes they are." Morgana said gently. "Just because you don't voice how you feel out loud doesn't mean I don't know. I'm your best friend Arthur; I know what goes on in your head better than you do."

Feeling uncomfortable with the serious direction their conversation was heading, Arthur abruptly changed the subject.

"That Merlin guy, I'm going to fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk for a month." Arthur stated confidently.

"You think?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." He answered arrogantly. "I'll be in the boy's pants before the end of term."

"That's just over two months." Morgana said as she added the dates in her head. She looked at Merlin thoughtfully as he chatted with Gwen. "You don't even know if he's gay."

"Gay, straight, either way I'm going to have my cock in that sweet ass of his." Arthur told her as his eyes swept over the pale boy.

"I bet you fifty pounds you can't get him to sleep with you." Morgana challenged as her red glossed lips formed into a smirk.

"Why don't we make it one hundred?" Arthur asked her as a smirk crept onto his own face. "In fact, I won't just get him to sleep with me; I'll get him to fall in love with me."

"You've got no chance." Morgana laughed.

"Just you watch LeFay." Arthur told her as he held out his hand for her to shake.

She grasped his hand firmly and they shook on their bet.

"Good luck Pendragon." Morgana told him as the class finished and everybody packed their things away. "You're going to need it." She added cheekily before disappearing off to her dance class.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Tissue Paper

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, but I think I've got a Merlin calendar for Christmas (I've been snooping under the Christmas tree lol, don't tell my parents)**

**Thanks for reviewing people, I hope you all have a good Christmas xxx**

**Chapter 2-Tissue Paper **

Entering the girls' changing rooms, Morgana glided over to the space next to Gwen and changed beside her. As the two girls made eye contact, Morgana ran her tongue over her upper-lip sexily and Gwen cleared her throat awkwardly before looking away. Morgana smirked to herself as she pulled on her leggings, tank top and dance shoes.

The dance students, of both sexes though they were predominantly girls, filed into the dance studio and began stretching and warming up. The room had floor to ceiling length mirrors on three of the four walls. Morgana used the mirror to pull her long raven hair back into a loose pony-tail. She also used it to look down Gwen's top as the girl bent over to tie up her laces.

Their dance teacher, a young woman named Miss. Rogers, stepped into the room and greeted them all enthusiastically before informing them that they were set to begin work on a routine to perform in the dance showcase at the end of term. The class broke out into a mixture of nervous and excited talk as they tried making eye contact with those they wished to work with. Miss. Rogers then told them they could perform a solo piece of dance, a duet or a group piece. She then permitted them to decide who they wished to work with.

A few people instantly circled Morgana begging to work with her, she was easily one of the best dancers in the class after all, however she shook their head at them and moved determinedly towards Gwen.

"Hi Guinevere." She greeted brightly as she came to stand beside the girl. "Would you like to work together?"

"Oh…um…" Gwen stuttered feebly.

"Perfect." Morgana exclaimed before Gwen could articulate a proper answer.

She gently took hold of Gwen's hand and pulled her a few feet away so that they had a decent amount of space to work in. To begin with Gwen was extremely nervous and could barely formulate more than two or three words at a time but as the lesson came close to an end she had opened up and relaxed a bit more and was babbling as enthusiastically with Morgana as she had been with Merlin in the lesson before.

"Maybe we should meet up and work on our routine sometime." Morgana suggested when they were back in the changing room. "We only have dance five hours a week and that's hardly enough time especially with everyone else in the room taking up space. And of course we have to decide on music and practice our dance to whatever we choose."

"I suppose so." Gwen replied. "But I imagine everyone will be trying to book private time in the studio or in the theatre so they can practice on stage, we probably won't get many chances to rehearse on our own."

"True." Morgana agreed as she sat down to pull on her red high heels and buckle them up. "Perhaps you could come over to my place. I've a dance floor at home, not as big as the one here but still adequate for just the two of us."

"Sure, that sounds great." Gwen answered. "As long as your parents don't mind, not that I'm saying you have strict parents…not that there's anything wrong with parents being strict…and obviously I'm not suggesting that your parents need to be strict with you, obviously I don't think that…I just…I should just stop talking."

Morgana laughed gently and smiled up at the girl before standing back up and lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Honestly Guinevere its fine." Morgana assured her. "When do you want to come over?"

"Whenever." Gwen replied as she pulled her lavender cardigan on and picked up her own bag. "I'm never really doing anything so whatever day is good for you is probably good for me."

"Ok." Morgana said as they walked out of the changing area together. "Well I have a gig later on tonight but maybe you could come over for a few hours before I leave? You could even come to the gig if you wanted."

"Um, yeah ok." Gwen answered with a smile.

Morgana smiled back and the two girls exchanged phone numbers before parting ways.

Sat on a bench outside, Arthur was holding a handful of tissue paper to his nose as he waited for Morgana to come and meet him. As she approached she gave him in an odd look so he pulled the tissue away from his face revealing his bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" Morgana asked as she sat down beside him.

"I got punched in the face." Arthur mumbled.

"I can see that." She replied rolling her eyes dramatically. "Who by?"

"Merlin." Arthur admitted begrudgingly causing her to laugh hysterically. "Alright, it's not that funny."

"Oh but it is." Morgana replied as she took a closer look at the blonde's injury. "I must say I'm impressed. He doesn't look the type to throw a good punch but I can see that he does."

Arthur just glared at her before holding the tissue back over his nose.

"So, do you want to admit defeat and give me my winnings now?" Morgana asked with a large smirk.

"I am not defeated." Arthur retorted, his voice slightly muffled by the tissue that was obscuring part of his mouth. "I still have two months and that's plenty of time for me to work my charm on him."

"Arthur honey, you don't have charm." Morgana told him as she patted him on the shoulder patronizingly.

"I really don't know why I've stayed friends with you all of these years." Arthur sighed as he tossed the bloody tissue into the bin beside the bench.

"Because I'm amazing." Morgana answered for him. "And so you can borrow my eyeliner."

"I do not borrow your eyeliner." Arthur objected grumpily.

"Oh of course not." Morgana replied sarcastically as she pointed to his eyeliner rimmed eyes.

"That's not eyeliner." Arthur insisted. "My eyes are naturally dark on the outer edges."

Morgana laughed at him again before resting her head on his shoulder and telling him all about her dance lesson with Gwen.

"She's coming to our gig tonight as well." Morgana told him excitedly. "Maybe I could persuade her to invite Merlin along as well."

"And why would you do that?" Arthur asked her.

"I'd love to see him humiliate you by rejecting your advances." Morgana answered with a wicked grin. "I assume that's what caused him to punch you."

"Well, perhaps I came on a bit too strong." Arthur admitted. Morgana raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "When we were leaving Biology I followed him out and I grabbed his ass and whispered into his ear how badly I wanted to fuck him."

"He punched you for that?" Morgana asked and Arthur nodded thinking he was finally about to get some sympathy. "You got off easy; most people would have kicked you in the balls."

Arthur frowned at her before shoving her away from hi obviously displeased that he hadn't got the compassion he'd been seeking.

"You know, that's really the wrong way to approach someone when you're trying to make them fall in love with you." Morgana advised him. "You need to be romantic, loving, understanding, considerate and…well, less like yourself really."

"Thanks, that's really encouraging." Arthur remarked in a voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm starving." Morgana said suddenly. "Let's get some lunch before Psychology."

As they walked Morgana pondered what she might buy with the one hundred pounds when she won the bet in two months time.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Excalibur

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, but I got a Merlin calendar for Christmas YAY!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy, and remember if you don't like homosexual or lesbian themes fuck off and read something else.**

**Chapter 3-Excalibur **

After her final lesson of the day, Morgana headed home. She had a psychology essay to write for the following morning but she didn't bother to start writing it. She had much more important things to attend to. First of all, she took a shower and washed her hair before selecting herself two outfits. One was for her to wear when Gwen came around later to work on their dance routine and the second was what she would be wearing for her gig later that night.

Finally satisfied with what she had selected, Morgana placed her gig outfit neatly on the edge of her bed before pulling on the clothes she had picked out for when Gwen arrived.

The outfit she had chose consisted of a small pair of tight black denim shorts and a plain white halter top that showed a great amount of cleavage along with a pair of flat black dance shoes. Morgana then carefully applied some fresh eyeliner to her eyes and lengthened her lashes with mascara before brushing through her hair and tying it into a high ponytail with a few curled tendrils framing her face.

Upon hearing a knock on the door Morgana raced down the stairs and answered it excitedly only to sigh in disappointment when she found Arthur on her doorstep.

"It's nice to see you too." Arthur told her sarcastically at her less than enthusiastic greeting before inviting himself inside and stepping over the threshold.

"Oh please, come on in." Morgana said sardonically before closing the door then following the blonde into the kitchen where he was rummaging through the fridge. "So what was it you wanted?"

"Just thought I'd come round and see my favorite girl." Arthur replied as he bit a chunk out of the cheese before drinking out of the milk carton.

"How sweet." Morgana remarked ass she hoisted herself up onto the kitchen unit. "Now tell me what you really want."

Wiping away the droplets of milk that were dripping down his chin, Arthur moved to stand before Morgana and placed a hand on either side of her legs as he looked her in the eye.

"What you said earlier, about getting Guinevere to invite Merlin along to our gig, do you think you can do it?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm Morgana LeFay." She replied smugly. "I can do anything."

There was a quiet knock at the door and Morgana leapt off of the unit and quickly checked her reflection in the kitchen window before gripping Arthur's arm and dragging him to the door. She answered it and there was Gwen chewing her bottom lip as the wind blew her curls about, a few strands obscuring her face.

"Hi Gwen, come in." Morgana told her as she stood back to permit the girl entrance.

Somewhat nervously, Gwen stepped inside wiping her shoes on the doormat as she did so.

"Bye Arthur, I'll see you later." Morgana said as she shoved the blonde out of the door and shut the door on him. "Can I get you a drink or anything before we start?" She asked turning to face Gwen.

"No thank you." Gwen replied as her eyes kept straying to Morgana's chest.

Smiling, Morgana gently took Gwen's hand and led her to the small dance room at the back of her house that her father had made for her several years ago. The room was very simple with just a dance floor, one floor to ceiling mirror and a small table in the corner that had a C.D player perched on it along with a few that Morgana had been dancing to recently.

"Is there any type of music you particularly wanted to dance to?" Morgana asked as she purposely bent over so that Gwen would have a good view of her arse and the top of her black thong.

"Um not…not really." Gwen replied as her voice shook a little. "Though I think it would be cool if we danced to a song with lyrics rather than just music…that way we could portray a story better."

"That sounds like a good idea." Morgana complimented as she rummaged through her . "What type of story do you want our dance to tell?"

"Oh well I hadn't thought that far ahead." Gwen admitted as she came to kneel beside Morgana and look through the CD selection with her.

"Hmm…how about a love story?" Morgana suggested as she teased one of Gwen's curls straight before letting it go and watching it bounce back into a spiral.

"I…I…" Gwen stuttered as she suddenly felt hot all over. "A drink of water would be nice."

Morgana smiled before going to fetch Gwen and herself some water. She returned to the dance room with two glasses and handed one to Gwen who sipped hers carefully as she looked anywhere other than at Morgana.

After taking a small gulp from her own glass Morgana deliberately spilt her water down herself thereby making her white top see through.

"Oops, I'm such a moron sometimes." Morgana laughed at herself as Gwen's eyes moved back to hers.

Setting her now empty glass down on the table, Morgana pulled her top off over her head before dropping it to the floor and kicking it out of the way.

"Let's practice what we have of our routine so far." Morgana said as she stood in the middle of the room in just the tiny black shorts and her bra. "We can think about a storyline and music after."

Unable to speak Gwen just set her glass beside Morgana's and took off her lavender cardigan before joining Morgana on the dance floor.

They worked through the moves they had come up with in class, both moving gracefully before Morgana *accidentally* lost balance and crashed into Gwen sending them both to the floor with her on top.

Morgana laughed as she straddled Gwen's waist and looked down at her. Propping herself up on her elbows Gwen gazed up at the girl before her completely mesmerized by her heaving breasts. The overwhelming desire that was pulsing through her was like nothing she had felt before and she was also pretty certain that she could feel a slight wetness between her legs.

"I quite like this position." Morgana commented. "Perhaps we could incorporate it into our dance somehow."

A small smiled spread across Gwen's lips before she laughed lightly, the sound reminding Morgana of a gentle breeze fluttering through her hair.

With reluctance, Morgana stood up and offered her hands to Gwen so she could help pull her to her feet. They stood facing each other still holding hands for a while before moving back into their starting positions and rehearsing what they had so far.

They spent the next couple of hours picking out music and adding a few extra moves to their routine. By the end of their dance session they had decided on the story they wanted to portray, one of forbidden but passionate love. However, they hadn't yet picked what music they would be dancing to but they decided they had plenty of time for that and they could adapt the speed of their routine to fit it when they eventually came to a decision.

By the time they were done practicing Morgana's parents had arrived home for work and her mother was busy cooking dinner. Pulling her white top back on over her head Morgana led Gwen out of her dance room and into the kitchen for a cold drink.

"Hi mum." Morgana greeted brightly as she handed Gwen a glass of orange juice. "This is my friend Gwen."

"Hello." Mrs. LeFay acknowledged warmly. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Of course she is." Morgana replied before Gwen could answer. "If you need us we'll be upstairs."

She then set her and Gwen's empty glasses by the kitchen sink then took her coffee coloured friend's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

They seated themselves comfortably on Morgana's bed and chatted amicably getting to know one another better. Morgana also casually brought Merlin into the conversation and suggested that Gwen invite him to her gig as well so that she'd have some company.

"Yeah, sure I'll ask him." Gwen agreed taking out her phone and texting the boy.

About a minute later Merlin replied saying that he'd meet her at the club.

The two girls continued talking and idly looked through more of Morgana's before her other called up to them that dinner was ready.

Sitting at the fancy mahogany dinner table with all the fine cutlery and posh china plates made Gwen feel a little nervous. She'd be beyond mortified if she accidentally broke something. Although Morgana's mother seemed friendly enough, her father was a little intimidating as he sat across from her in his work suit talking to his wife about business things that Gwen didn't even remotely understand.

Sensing the tension that was suffocating her new friend, Morgana gave her hand a light squeeze under the table and cast her a reassuring smile. Gwen relaxed a little feeling grateful for the comfort the other girl provided.

"So Gwen, is that short for something?" Mr. LeFay asked as he surveyed his daughter's friend.

"It's short for Guinevere sir." Gwen answered feeling like she was getting interrogated for a heinous crime.

"Guinevere." Mr. LeFay repeated. "How is it you know my daughter?"

"Um…well…we attend college together sir." Gwen informed him.

"Indeed." Mr. LeFay replied as he cut up his fish. "Tell me Guinevere, how sexually experienced are you?"

"What?" Gwen blanched as her eyes bugged wide at what the older gentleman had said.

"Dad, shut up." Morgana warned. "Just ignore him Gwen, my father's an asshole."

Gwen's eyes widened impossibly further at the language the other girl used in front of her parents. She wasn't shocked or offended by the obscene language; she was just shocked that neither of Morgana's parents reprimanded her for using it.

Feeling more uncomfortable than ever, Gwen prodded at her food and ate quietly keeping her eyes trained on her plate with the hopes that Mr. LeFay wouldn't ask such embarrassing questions again.

When dinner was done Gwen offered to help Mrs. LeFay with the dishes but Morgana's mother smiled at her and told her that it wouldn't be necessary as her husband would be doing it tonight for his rude behavior. A few minutes later, Mr. LeFay was forced into the kitchen to begin work on the dirty plates.

Morgana then led Gwen back up to her room shutting the door behind them.

"My family's weird." Morgana stated. "You'll get used to it."

Gwen just smiled awkwardly before sitting next to Morgana on the bed.

"Don't your parents mind you swearing?" Gwen asked thinking how her father would ground her for a week if she dared swear in front of him.

"Not really." Morgana replied shrugging her shoulders. "My mum doesn't like me to say the word 'cunt' though."

"You just said it." Gwen pointed out.

"I did, but my mum didn't hear so it's ok." Morgana smiled.

"What if she had heard?" Gwen asked.

"Then she'd probably punish me." Morgana told her uncaringly.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the punishing type." Gwen said. "Your dad does…I felt like a naughty school girl at dinner with the way he was questioning me."

"A naughty school girl?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow suddenly having images of the dark sinned girl scantily clad in a very revealing school outfit. "Well if that's the case maybe it's you who should be punished."

Morgana crawled towards Gwen on the bed pushing the other girl onto her back before lowering herself on top of her. Gwen swallowed as she felt her heart rate increase and a wetness between her legs again.

"And how would you go about punishing a girl like me?" Gwen asked as she peered up at the ivory skinned girl through her lashes.

"Well…I could always spank you." Morgana joked before moving off of Gwen and lying beside her on her back.

"Maybe you should." Gwen suggested in full seriousness as she turned her head to the side and shyly faced Morgana.

Completely thrown by Gwen's sudden boldness, Morgana could only watch in fascination as Gwen unbuckled her belt then unzipped her jeans before slipping them down her legs and discarding them onto the floor. Growing braver still, Gwen settled herself across Morgana's lap exposing her bum to her.

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Morgana lightly placed a hand on Gwen's bottom. She then used her other hand to gently push Gwen's purple panties off. Morgana rubbed the backs of Gwen's thighs before bringing her hand back up to Gwen's perfectly rounded bum and softly squeezing the globes of the girl's arse.

A small moan sounded from Gwen's mouth and she pushed her bottom up desperately seeking more of Morgana's touch.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you Gwen?" Morgana asked sexily. "Exposing yourself to me like this…just what would your father think if he saw you behaving in such a way?"

Gwen moaned again feeling even more turned on by the dirty words Morgana spoke. A few seconds later Gwen felt the first light spank to her bottom and she was eager to feel another.

Morgana kept her hits light; she didn't want to hurt the girl. After a few more slaps she rubbed her hand over Gwen's butt cheeks again before venturing lower and gently slipping a finger into the girl's wet pussy.

"Is this ok?" Morgana asked not wanting to force Gwen into anything she didn't want.

"Yes…it feels good." Gwen sighed as she spread her legs wider encouraging Morgana to slide in a second finger.

Having had plenty of experience pleasuring other women, Morgana was well skilled with her fingers and knew all the best tricks to get Gwen writhing and moaning in ecstasy.

Slipping her fingers out for a moment, Gwen whimpered at the loss, Morgana pulled Gwen off of her lap and positioned her on the bed. Pushing her fingers back into Gwen's tight hole, Morgana leaned over her and engaged the other girl in a passionate kiss. Gwen instantly welcomed Morgana's tongue into her mouth and arched her lower body up desperate to feel Morgana's delightful fingers even deeper inside of her.

"Morgana." Gwen groaned as she felt her friend suckling at her neck. "I want…I want more."

After kissing her lips once again, Morgana moved downwards and sucked Gwen's nipples through the material of her top before moving even lower. Pulling her fingers away, Morgana encouraged Gwen to spread her legs even further before she delved her talented tongue into the folds of Gwen's vagina.

"Oh yes!" Gwen cried wantonly as her hands fisted themselves into Morgana's raven hair.

Morgana sucked greedily on Gwen's throbbing clit before slipping three fingers into Gwen's hole and finger fucking her again, still licking at her pussy all the while.

With a scream, Gwen came, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she did so.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. LeFay turned up the volume on the T.V.

***

Later that evening Morgana changed into her gig outfit; a short red and black checkered shirt with a pair of black tights and knee high red leather boots with a skimpy red top that bore a glittery black slogan of the bands name, 'Excalibur'.

Morgana had opted to wear her hair down. She had leant Gwen some of her clothes; a tight pair of black jeans and a low cut dark purple top with matching shoes. Together, they walked next door to Arthur's and waited for him to grab everything he needed before they climbed into his car and he drove them to the club.

"Oh good, they're already here." Morgana said as she spotted Lancelot's van outside the club meaning that he and Morgause were probably already inside setting up. "Arthur and I are going to go in through the back way." Morgana told Gwen as they stepped out of the car. "I'll see you in there."

"Ok." Gwen said as she looked towards the front entrance and saw Merlin stood in the queue. "Um…good luck."

"Thank honey." Morgana replied before kissing Gwen firmly on the mouth then following Arthur in the other direction.

"Ok, brag all about it." Arthur sighed as he saw the expression on Morgana's face that showed that she was just dying to tell him all about it.

***

After joining Merlin in the queue, Gwen whispered to him all that had happened between her and Morgana. Merlin smiled and said he was happy for her although all the detail made him feel slightly queasy. If it weren't for the fact he was already gay, Gwen's description of her experience with Morgana would have probably turned Merlin off of women for life.

Changing the subject, Merlin enquired after Morgana's band.

"I've never heard them actually." Gwen admitted. "But the band's name is Excalibur and Morgana's their singer. Her friend is in the band as well, he drove us here tonight."

"Her friend?" Merlin asked feeling a sense of dread. "You don't mean the blonde guy from English Lit?"

"Yeah, that's him." Gwen nodded. "Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin groaned and was sorely tempted to leave but he and Gwen had now reached the door and she smiled excitedly at him which made him feel obliged to stay with her and enter the club.

***

The band had already set their instruments up on stage but they were still back stage adding the final touches to their make-up and taking trips to the toilet.

"Damn I look hot." Arthur commented as he admired his reflection in the mirror. "There's no way Merlin will be able to resist me dressed like this. He is here right? You said he was coming."

"Yes, he'll be here." Morgana told him. "And I don't care how hot you look tonight; I'm still going to win this bet in the end."

Arthur just rolled his eyes at her before borrowing the eyeliner he swore he didn't use. He was dressed in a pair of black leather trousers that hugged his ass and groin perfectly along with a long-sleeved red top that had an open neck that showed about three inches of his perfectly sculptured chest. Around his throat he wore a black chord with a silver sword dangling off the bottom.

"It's time." Morgause called to them as she twirled her drumsticks between her fingers.

Turning away from his reflection, Arthur followed his band mates onto the stage and picked up his guitar.

Stepping up to the microphone, Morgana greeted their audience and introduced the band and their first sang before they started to play and Morgana started to sing.

Utterly transfixed by Morgana's beautiful voice, Gwen had gripped Merlin's upper arm and then fought her way through the crowd until they were stood by the front of the stage. Gwen gazed up at Morgana in awe whilst Merlin's eyes flickered towards Arthur watching the way his fingers moved speedily across the strings.

When they finished their set, the crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically, Gwen screaming more excitedly than anyone. As the band left the stage music began to blare out from the speakers and the clubbers began dancing.

A few minutes later Morgana came up behind Gwen and the two were soon swaying together and whispering who knew what into one another's ears.

Leaving the girls, Merlin made his way to the bar receiving a few dance offers along the way, from males and females, all of which he declined. He seated himself on a stool at the bar and waited for the barman to come over and serve him.

"How about a drink on me?" A voice asked from behind him.

Craning his neck round, Merlin came face to face with Arthur.

"No." Merlin replied bluntly before turning his head away.

"What can I get you kid?" The barman asked.

"A coke please." Merlin answered.

A short while later the barman placed a glass in front of Merlin before serving another coke to Arthur.

To Merlin's annoyance, Arthur took up a seat on the stool beside him.

"I take it you enjoyed our performance." Arthur called above the music.

"It was alright I suppose." Merlin replied, though in truth he had thought the band were mind-blowingly fantastic.

"I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off me." Arthur told him smugly as he moved closer to the dark haired boy.

Rather than answer him, Merlin opted to take a sip of his drink.

"Look, about earlier today." Arthur said leaning so close to Merlin that his breath tickled the other boy's rather large ears. "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did and I guess I really did deserve the punch you gave me."

"Was that you apologizing?" Merlin asked as he looked back to the blonde feeling just a small twinge of guilt when he spotted the faint bruise around Arthur's nose.

"It was." Arthur answered him as he cast him a dazzling smile. "You see I'm not so good with first impressions, I have a tendency to be a prat. However, I usually do things better second time around so…I'm Arthur, nice to meet you."

"Are you kidding me?" Merlin asked as he looked at the hand the blonde was offering to him.

Arthur just shrugged waiting for the other teen to take his hand. Eventually, Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand and gave it a brief shake before pulling away again.

"So, Merlin." Arthur said. "Why did you move to Camelot College for your final year?"

"It's personal." Merlin replied in a tone that clearly stated he didn't wish to discuss the reasons why.

"Fair enough." Arthur said dropping the subject even though his insides were burning with curiosity. He took a gulp of his drink before asking Merlin what other subjects he was taking at College.

It turned out that Merlin would also be taking Drama along with Arthur and Morgana. Merlin also took English Literature and Biology which Arthur was already aware of as he had shared those lessons with Merlin that day. He was slightly surprised however to learn that their Biology teacher, Gaius, was in fact Merlin's uncle. As a fourth subject Merlin was taking Chemistry.

The two boys talked a little bit more as they drank their drinks, however if Arthur got too personal with his questions Merlin would close off and pretend he hadn't heard.

"Would you like to dance?" Arthur asked as one of his favorite songs came on.

"No." Merlin replied bluntly. "Tell Gwen I said bye."

"You're leaving?" Arthur asked as he moved off of his stool and followed after Merlin.

Merlin didn't answer; he just kept on pushing his way through the crowd of dancing couples.

"Wait up, how are you getting home?" Arthur asked.

"I'm walking." Merlin stated.

"Hold on, it's dark and it's late." Arthur said. "Let me give you a lift. Come on, we can grab the girls and we'll all go."

As Arthur had said he'd get the girls as well Merlin agreed to the lift and followed Arthur back through the crowd in search of Gwen and Morgana. Arthur stood behind Morgana placing his hands on her waist and spoke into her ear. She nodded at him before saying something to Gwen and then the four of them made their way backstage where Arthur picked up his guitar.

"One second." Morgana said before disappearing for at least five minutes.

When she returned she handed some money to Arthur, his share of what they were paid to perform, before placing some money of her own into her purse and telling them that she'd informed Lancelot and Morgause that they were leaving.

They then made their way outside and into Arthur's car, Morgana and Gwen sitting in the back and Merlin in the front. Arthur dropped Gwen off first and then Morgana who smirked at her friend before exiting the car. She of course knew that Arthur lived next door to her and that it would have made more sense for Arthur to take Merlin home first but Merlin didn't know that so he didn't think anything of it.

"So, where is it you live?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gave him directions before asking if he could open the window a little. Arthur nodded and Merlin rolled the window down and smiled as the wind whipped at his face.

Arthur tried making conversation but Merlin wasn't very responsive. As he pulled up outside Merlin's house he realised winning this bet was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

Taking off his seatbelt, Arthur stepped out of the car and followed Merlin up his garden path.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to my front door you know." Merlin huffed as he fished out his house key.

Just as he said it he tripped and would have fallen over had Arthur not caught him.

"You were saying?" Arthur asked with a wide grin.

"Shut up." Merlin snapped as he shoved Arthur's arms off of him and walked up to the door.

"I guess I'll see you in drama tomorrow then." Arthur said.

"I can't wait." Merlin replied sarcastically which only made Arthur laugh.

"Goodnight." Arthur said leaning in quickly to press a kiss to Merlin's cheek.

"Night." Merlin mumbled before quickly darting inside blushing madly from the kiss.

**To Be Continued**

**(That Morgana/Gwen bit was my first proper attempt at lesbian stuff so sorry if it sucks)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Perfect Guy

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin which I for one think is completely unfair, ok so I don't work on the set of Merlin, or the scripts, or the stunts, or the costumes, or the special effects or…well anything, but just because I don't do anything other than watch it doesn't mean I shouldn't own it. **

**Thanks for reviewing people, I'll eat some chocolate on your behalf**

**Chapter 4-Perfect Guy **

For the first time ever, Arthur arrived early to his drama class. He did enjoy the lesson and he always worked to the best of his ability, however prior to that morning he had always strolled in to the drama theatre at least five minutes after everyone else had arrived. So needless to say, his drama teacher, Mrs. Owens, was more than a little surprised to see him.

Arthur just offered the older woman a lazy grin which had her blushing like any schoolgirl. He then dropped his bag on the floor against one of the walls and seated himself on the carpet with his legs stretched out before him. He chatted pleasantly with his teacher as the other students began to arrive.

Every time the door opened, Arthur would look to the door hoping to see Merlin. After yet another disappointment when Sophia and Nimueh walked in, Arthur let out a groan not pausing to wonder why he was so desperate to see the ebony haired boy.

Finally, the double doors opened again and when Arthur looked round he saw Merlin walking in alongside Morgana. The two were giggling over something Morgana had said and if it weren't for the fact Arthur knew his best friend was a lesbian he would have been jealous.

After setting her handbag down Morgana sat on her knees behind Arthur and draped her arms over his shoulders and rested her chin on his head.

"Thank you so much for the lift you _didn't _give me this morning." She told him sarcastically.

"I'll make it up to you." He promised as Merlin came to sit near them.

He sent his best smile in Merlin's direction but the other boy barely acknowledged him.

Mrs. Owens talked to them, as she always did, about their written exam. Every single lesson she would lecture them on how important it was to their grade and that they should start practicing for it now. Of course, hardly anyone bothered to the listen to the same boring speech anymore so the woman was really wasting her breath. Eventually, she changed topic and told them they were to begin working on a small practical piece to be performed before the terms end.

"The performance schedule won't clash with the dance showcase will it?" Morgana asked.

"Or the Rugby match?" Valiant asked.

"Or the fashion show?" Sophia and Nimueh asked worriedly.

"Relax, everything will work out fine." Mrs. Owens told them all patiently. "Now, for this piece I will allow you to choose your own groups. There must be at least four people in a group but no more than six understood? Once you are all in your groups I will come around to you and present you with the stimulus you will use to create your piece of drama."

"What's the stimulus?" Sophia asked.

"You'll find that out when you're in your groups." Mrs. Owens answered. "Each group will have something different and a small essay will have to be written justifying how you came up with your production, just a page of A4 will do. Now come on, get into your groups so we can get started."

"Merlin, come work with me and Arthur." Morgana said beckoning for him to move closer to them.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Merlin asked.

"Nope." Morgana replied with a bright smile as Merlin shifted a little closer.

"Who else shall we work with?" Morgana asked the two boys.

"I don't care as long as it's not Sophia and Nimueh." Arthur answered.

"Sophia! Nimueh! Come work with us." Morgana called.

Arthur turned his head to glare at the now smirking Morgana as the two annoying girls made their way over whispering and giggling as they did so.

"Care to introduce us?" Nimueh asked as she made goo-goo eyes at Merlin.

"Merlin, this is Nimueh and Sophia, girls this is Merlin." Morgana said.

"Merlin, that's an unusual name." Nimueh commented.

"Oh but Nimueh is perfectly common." Arthur drawled sarcastically.

"It's lovely to meet you." Nimueh said to Merlin completely ignoring Arthur. "I'm sure we'll get along fabulously."

"Great." Merlin replied and Arthur was pleased to hear that he didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

"So Merlin?" Sophia asked as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and leaned forwards deliberately showing off her cleavage. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I'm a pouf." Merlin answered bluntly.

Arthur let out a small chuckle as Sophia was rendered speechless, something that rarely happened, and Nimueh's mouth fell open so wide a pigeon could probably fly into it.

By the time Mrs. Owens got round to them, Nimueh's mouth had finally closed again and Sophia had moved closer to Merlin and was asking him what his taste in men was. Merlin was spared giving an answer when Mrs. Owens placed a piece of red ribbon in front of them.

"A ribbon?" Sophia asked as she picked up the piece of material. "This is what we have to create a piece of drama from?"

"Yes." Mrs. Owens replied with a bright smile. "Be as creative as you dare."

"How long does our performance have to be?" Merlin asked.

"Each member of the group should have five minutes worth of acting time, so as there are five of you your piece should be twenty-five minutes long." She answered him. "If you need any help just let me know and remember to consider the use of the stage space, sound, lighting, costume and make-up."

"A ribbon?" Sophia repeated when Mrs. Owens had left. "What are we supposed to come up with from this?"

"Well let's think." Morgana said sensibly. "What type of play do we want to do? Do we want a comedy, something romantic or a hard-hitting drama?"

"Well there's nothing comical or romantic about a ribbon." Sophia quipped as she dropped the material back onto the floor.

"The ribbon is red." Nimueh pointed out as she picked it up. "And red can be symbolic of many things, for example love, anger, blood."

"Blood?" Sophia asked in disgust. "What a happy play that would make."

"Blood, I like that." Morgana said thoughtfully as she took the ribbon from Nimueh and coiled it around her pale arm. "A ceramic arm with a bloodstained kiss." She whispered.

"I like that line, I'm writing it down." Nimueh said as she scrambled to her feet to collect a pen and her notebook.

"You seriously want to do a play about blood?" Sophia asked.

"Well not just blood obviously." Arthur replied. "We'll have other stuff in it too."

"Like what?" Sophia huffed.

"Death, suicide, murder." Merlin suggested. "Just depressing angsty stuff basically."

"Whatever." Sophia sighed as Nimueh wrote a few things down and Morgana and Arthur came up with more ideas. "So Merlin, you didn't answer me before, what type of guys do you like?"

"Oh…I don't have a taste really." Merlin answered not wanting to discuss such a subject with Arthur around.

"Well there must be certain things about a guy that turns you on." Sophia said. "What about hair colour? Do you prefer blondes, brunettes, redheads?"

"Blondes." Merlin answered automatically without thinking which made Arthur smirk.

"Eye colour?" Sophia asked.

"I like blue." Merlin replied which made Arthur grin wider. "But I prefer green." He added untruthfully which made Arthur frown a little.

"Ok what else?" Sophia asked him. "Muscles?"

"I don't really care about looks." Merlin told her. "It's all about personality in my opinion. The more I come to like someone as a person the more physically attractive they become to me."

"That is so cute." Sophia gushed. "Although it probably means you'll end up with someone ugly."

"Um…thanks." Merlin replied before turning his attention back to the rest of the group.

"What do you guys think about the theme of suicide?" Nimueh asked.

"I think it will make a really intense and interesting piece." Morgana said. "Something dark and sinister, sickening almost, that way it'll be our play the audience is talking about when they leave the theatre."

The group then discussed reasons why someone may decide to end their life as well as different ways of committing suicide.

When the class was over they had a lot of ideas but they still had a lot of work to do.

Morgana had a free period which she spent in the library working on new song lyrics and Arthur and Merlin had Biology.

"Mind if I work with you?" Arthur asked when Gaius ordered them to get into pairs for their practical experiment.

"Yes." Merlin replied sourly even as he made room for the blonde to come and join him.

They worked in silence for a while before Arthur plucked up the courage to start a conversation.

"So, tell me about your idea of a perfect guy." Arthur said.

"No." Merlin answered as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"Why not? You were talking to Sophia about that kind of thing so why not me." Arthur asked almost pouting.

"Why don't you tell me about your idea of a perfect guy?" Merlin fired back.

"Ok, but only if you tell me yours after." Arthur compromised. Merlin nodded in response and Arthur smiled before speaking. "I've never given it much thought really but…I've always been attracted to dark hair I suppose."

"If you describe me I swear I'll be sick." Merlin warned.

"I wasn't going to describe you." Arthur told him. "To be honest, my ideal guy isn't actually perfect. He'll have flaws just like me and every other human being. And I want somebody to fight with, not fist fighting or anything like that…just arguing you know…someone who will drive me insane and keep on surprising me even when I'm old and grey and missing all my teeth. He doesn't have to be a stand-up comedian but he has to make me laugh. I also want somebody I can cry with…I mean crying is in intimate thing, more intimate than sex even, I need somebody I can cry in front of…I can't even cry in front of Morgana and she's my best friend. Anyway, I'm babbling, you talk for a while."

"Fine, my ideal guy is someone honest, someone I can trust." Merlin said. "And he has to be unpredictable or I'll just get bored. My mother has to like him. He doesn't have to be the next Einstein but I'd want to be with somebody smart and someone I can talk to about anything. I want someone who can make me smile no matter how bad things might seem…and they won't only be interested in sex. I also want someone who one minute we can be fighting about something completely ridiculous and the next minute we'll be laughing about it or screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain."

"Kissing in the rain." Arthur repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Merlin faced the blonde and felt an odd tingling sensation from the way Arthur was looking at him. The Pendragon boy was incredibly attractive, there was no doubt about that, but a voice in Merlin's head screamed for him to steer clear or he'd end up getting hurt…again.

"What's on your mind?" Arthur asked noticing the pained expression that crossed Merlin's features.

"Nothing just…" Merlin trailed off shaking his head before changing the subject.

Arthur sighed inwardly, just when he thought he'd been making progress with the boy Merlin had shut down on him. Winning this bet was starting to seem impossible but Arthur Pendragon was no quitter, he would find a way to seduce Merlin. The boy couldn't resist him forever.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Drugs, Sex and Alcohol

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Please check out the Merlin/Arthur fic 'Ouroboros' by Kironomi**

**Chapter 5-Drugs, Sex and Alcohol **

Front step, side step, spin, jump…fall.

"Gwen are you alright?" Morgana asked concernedly when the coffee coloured girl lost her footing during their dance routine.

"I'm fine." Gwen replied as she stood back up rubbing her elbow.

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked as she tucked a few stray curls behind Gwen's ears. "We can sit down for a while if you'd like."

"Honestly I'm fine." Gwen assured her. "Come on, let's start from the beginning."

Morgana smiled before moving into their starting position. She and Gwen had been dating for a week now and already the other girl was so much more bubbly and confident around her as opposed to the quiet shy girl she had been admiring for many months prior. Morgana didn't mind though, she liked the confident side of Gwen.

They had made great progress with their dance routine; however they were still struggling to find an appropriate piece of music to perform to.

Arthur on the other hand was having very little progress with Merlin. They only really spoke to one another in Drama and Biology and even then it was only if Merlin said something first which would always be something to do with the lesson and never anything personal.

"Arthur this is pointless." Morgana whispered to him during their lunch break. "Just forget about the bet ok."

"No, I never back out on a bet." Arthur replied with an air of determination as he gazed over at Merlin who had been bullied into sitting with Nimueh and Sophia.

"Well I'm having no part in it." Morgana told him. "I consider Merlin a friend and I will not give you a single penny regardless as to whether you convince him to sleep with you or not."

"Fine." Arthur answered coolly. "I don't want your money. I just want to prove that I can get him into bed and get him to fall in love with me."

"You're only going to end up hurting him." Morgana replied. "And in doing so you'll only hurt yourself."

"I highly doubt that." Arthur commented arrogantly as he stood up and strode away.

"You don't fool me Pendragon." Morgana whispered to herself as she watched him leave. "I can see how you really feel about him even if you can't see it yourself."

***

The following night, Excalibur had another gig. Gwen of course was coming to support her girlfriend and not wanting to stand alone in the crowd she had dragged Merlin along with her.

Once again, Merlin's eyes were fixated on Arthur as he expertly played his guitar. The blonde was fully aware of the blue eyes that were burning into him and it caused him to smirk and show off his skills a bit more. During the final chorus of one of their faster songs, Arthur went down on his knees which encouraged the crowd to scream and cheer even louder, some of the audience actually trying to reach out and touch him.

With a grin Arthur jumped back onto his feet loving the attention. He searched the crowd and made eye-contact with Merlin as he flicked his tongue out to run along his lower lip. The two boys kept their eyes locked on one another right until the song finished before Arthur smiled then looked towards Morgana as she introduced the next song.

"This is a new one." Morgana spoke into the microphone as she smiled at her audience, though more particularly at Gwen. "It's called Girl on Girl."

Arthur started up the soft tune first and Lancelot came in a little later with the bass. Smiling fondly at her girlfriend and keeping eye-contact with her throughout, Morgana started to sing the first verse just as Morgause kicked in with the drums.

The song finished and the club was filled with cheers and applause once more before Morgana introduced their final song of the night.

As he struck the first chord, Arthur hooked his eyes onto Merlin's and did not look away once throughout the song. With a faint blush creeping up his neck and taking hostage of his normally pale cheeks, Merlin gazed back.

The band finished playing and Morgana thanked the audience before they left the stage. After placing his guitar safely away and checking his reflection in the mirror, Arthur made his way back into the main part of the club hunting for Merlin.

He found the dark-haired boy leaning casually against a wall seemingly waiting for him.

"Drink?" Arthur offered.

"Not thirsty." Merlin replied.

"A dance then?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin answered.

Arthur leaned against the wall beside him and they stood in silence for a while as they watched the people around them dancing, drinking, kissing and generally having a good time.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Arthur pointed out having to raise his voice to be heard above the music. "You hardly even speak to me."

"Sorry." Merlin said although his apology didn't sound very sincere.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Arthur asked.

Merlin hesitated a while before finally nodding. Arthur smiled and looked over to Morgana. He gestured to her that he was leaving before he led Merlin back stage so he could collect his guitar before leading him out of the backdoor of the club and over to his car.

Flicking on the car stereo Arthur started the ignition and drove off down the road with no real destination in mind. They just drove, listening to the music and casting looks at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Why are you making it so difficult for us to be friends?" Arthur asked when the lack of conversation was beginning to drive him insane.

"Because I can tell that you have more than friendship on your mind." Merlin replied.

"Ok, I like you." Arthur admitted. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Merlin replied as he stared out the window.

"Why?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Because I like you too." Merlin confessed quietly.

Both boys fell into an uncomfortable silence and Arthur began heading in the direction of Merlin's house. He pulled his car up in the drive and turned the music off. They both unplugged their seatbelts but neither boy made any movement to exit the car.

"So I like you, you like me." Arthur said and Merlin nodded in confirmation. "Then why do you keep me at a distance? You won't let me buy you drinks, you won't dance with me, and in college you hardly even look at me."

"I'm sat in your car with you right now." Merlin pointed out. "What more do you want?"

"I just want you to give us a chance." Arthur answered softly as he reached his arm over and gently stroked the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck making the boy close his eyes and shiver.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." Merlin replied as he opened his eyes and pushed Arthur's hand away.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Arthur asked, a touch of frustration in his voice.

"I just don't want to end up getting hurt." Merlin told him. "I've been hurt once before and that's enough so now I just…I don't do relationships."

"What happened?" Arthur questioned and Merlin turned his head so that he wasn't looking at him. "Who hurt you? Does this have something to do with why you left your last college?"

Merlin was silent for a long time but he still made no effort to leave the car. Eventually he began telling Arthur his story, though he kept his eyes fixed on his lap.

"I had a friend." Merlin explained. "A best friend and I was in love with him…or at least, I thought I was in love with him. He was gay too, well bisexual actually, and he knew how I felt about him but…he never, we never…he always said that he cared about me too much to risk ruining our friendship. And I accepted that but…then he changed."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"He met this guy." Merlin answered. "I don't know who he was; he never even told me his name. He said they had to keep their relationship a secret. Then one day he came to my house late at night…crying. I don't think I'd ever seen him cry before but that night he was really crying. He'd stop for a few moments and then he'd just start crying all over again."

"What happened?" Arthur asked as he fought the urge to reach out and touch Merlin's hair.

"This guy he'd been seeing, he cheated on him." Merlin said. "It absolutely crushed my friend. After that, he started going out every night. He was drinking, doing some drugs here and there and…having sex. A lot of sex. He didn't seem to care about anything anymore. He'd sleep with girls, guys, older, younger…though never anyone underage…but he became like a different person. As soon as he'd gotten someone into bed he'd move onto the next person."

"So basically he was a nice guy until he was treated badly by an asshole." Arthur summarized. "And then he became an asshole himself."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "Then one night…he came to me. Said he'd just been going through a phase and that he was sorry and he was better now. He told me he loved me…that he'd always loved me he'd just never realised it and the idiot that I am I believed him. We slept together…it was…it was…"

"Your first time." Arthur supplied and Merlin nodded. "Did he…I mean did he hurt you? Did he force you?"

"No." Merlin answered. "I was more than willing. And he was gentle with me…I mean it did hurt because it was my first time but…he was gentle you know? I really thought I'd got my best friend back but…by morning he was gone and the next night he had his dick up some other guy's arse."

"I'm sorry." Arthur told him. "Your friend…what was his name?"

"Leon." Merlin replied. "Leon Ashworth."

As soon as the name had left Merlin's mouth Arthur felt sick. He mumbled a goodnight to Merlin as he left the car and walked up to his house. After watching Merlin step safely inside his house Arthur pulled his seatbelt back on and began driving home.

He had known Leon Ashworth for a few years. His father worked with Leon's father and Arthur and Leon had met through them. Hearing about how hurt Leon had been and how much he had changed and how he had treated Merlin made Arthur feel wretched, not because he had known the decent caring boy Leon used to be and not because he was beginning to genuinely care for Merlin. No, Arthur felt bad because he was the one who had been secretly dating Leon and Arthur was the one who had cheated on him with another man. It was he who had made Leon cry in Merlin's arms all night, he who caused Leon to turn to drugs, sex and alcohol, and he was the reason Leon had become such a heartless asshole that he would use Merlin in the way that he had.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Asshole

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, ok, everybody understand that?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I hope you all have a happy new year**

**P.S I'm sorry my chapter titles are so lame lol**

**Chapter 6-Asshole **

The young Pendragon parked his car in the garage but did not head inside to the warmth his house provided. Instead he went next door to Morgana's house. Mrs. LeFay answered the door and welcomed him inside with her usual beaming smile and offered him a drink and biscuits to which he politely declined.

He made his way up the stairs and burst uninvited into Morgana's room.

"Arthur!" Morgana shrieked as she and Gwen both hastened to cover their half-naked bodies. "What the fuck?"

The blonde slumped between them on the bed with his face down in the pillow.

"I'd better go." Gwen mumbled quietly as she fixed her top back on.

"My mum will give you a lift." Morgana told her as she walked her girlfriend to the bedroom door.

"Don't forget your bra." Arthur said in a slightly muffled voice as he pulled Gwen's undergarments from beneath the pillow and threw them to her.

"Thank you." Gwen said awkwardly as she blushed intensely.

Morgana yelled for her mum asking her to take Gwen home. She then kissed her girlfriend goodbye before returning to her bed and gently rolling Arthur onto his back so she could see his face.

"Why didn't you tell me I was an asshole?" Arthur asked her as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I do." Morgana replied. "I call you an asshole all the time."

"But I thought you were just being funny or whatever." Arthur sighed. "I didn't realise I really was a fucking twisted heartless asshole."

"That's a bit extreme." Morgana told him. "Now what's brought this on? What happened with Merlin?"

"Do you remember Leon Ashworth?" Arthur asked.

"I think so." Morgana answered. "He's the sweet blonde guy right?"

"Not anymore." Arthur told her as he rubbed at his eyes smudging the eyeliner.

"I don't understand." Morgana admitted, the phrase sounding strange coming from her mouth.

"I was seeing Leon for a while." Arthur confessed and Morgana's face morphed into one of shock.

"What?" Morgana asked. "You never told me that."

"I never told anyone." Arthur said. "It was never anything serious…at least not for me…I just wanted a shag and he turned out to be a good fuck so I kept seeing him for more."

"Then what?" Morgana asked not sure if she really wanted to know.

Arthur let out a long sigh before sitting up and resting his head against the wall. The moonlight streaked in through the window illuminating his face giving him an angel-like quality but Arthur Pendragon certainly didn't feel angelic.

"Leon found me with another guy." Arthur explained. "Fuck I don't even know the other guy's name. The worst part is it was all planned…I wanted Leon to find us."

"Why?" Morgana asked him sounding repulsed and staring at her best friend as if seeing him for the first time. "Why would you do something like that? The Arthur I know isn't that cruel."

"I didn't do it to be cruel." Arthur replied. "Not really…I was being cruel to be kind. I didn't feel the same way about Leon as he felt about me. I organized it so that he would catch me with someone else and then he'd hate me and he'd break up with me…I just couldn't bring myself to dump him…it was easier for me to be the bad guy and have him do the dumping."

"I've always known you're a prat Arthur." Morgana told him in a harsh sounding voice. "But I never realised you were a coward."

A painful silence fell between them and all that could be heard were the branches of a tree tapping against Morgana's window.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Morgana finally asked.

"I never knew how badly my actions affected Leon." Arthur said. "I figured he'd be upset and angry for a while but I assumed he'd just get over it but…he turned into an asshole…he turned into me."

"Go on." Morgana ordered knowing the worst was yet to come.

"After we broke up he spent the whole night crying in his best friends arms." Arthur told her. "Then he started using people for sex, just fuck them and leave them. He even used his best friend…his best friend who was in love with him."

"His best friend?" Morgana asked. "Merlin."

Arthur nodded in confirmation.

"All because of me." Arthur said in a voice laced with guilt. "I hurt Leon and because of that he hurt Merlin, which means I hurt Merlin."

"Does he know?" Morgana asked. "Merlin, does he know?"

Arthur shook his head before telling her about Merlin opening up to him earlier that night.

"Tell me what to do Morgana." Arthur asked in a pleading tone.

"First of all, stop this stupid bet." Morgana told him. "I found the idea funny at first because I thought you'd just make a fool of yourself but it really isn't funny anymore so just stop ok."

Arthur just nodded. She was right, there was nothing remotely funny about trying to bed someone and make them fall in love with you for a stupid bet.

"Also, I think you should visit Leon." Morgana said. "Apologize to him. That won't erase the pain you've caused but…at least it's something. I also think you should be honest with Merlin, he deserves to know the truth."

"No, no I can't tell him." Arthur shook his head frantically. "He'd only hate me. He can't know any of it, not about Leon and not about the bet. Promise me Morgana, promise you won't say anything."

The ivory skinned girl bit her lower lip and looked away from the blonde. She didn't know what to do. Merlin was her friend too now and he was also close to Gwen. Her girlfriend cared about Merlin a great deal and for that reason Morgana cared about him too. But Arthur was her best friend, always had been, she couldn't possibly betray him.

"I promise." She answered and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief before enveloping her in a grateful hug.

"Thank you." He whispered pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You really are the best friend ever. Honestly I love you so much."

"You too Pendragon." Morgana replied. "Asshole or not, I'll always love you."

"You'd have been the only girl for me you know." Arthur told her with a grin. "If I'd been straight that is."

"Well you'd have been the only boy for me." She returned. "I won't say anything to Merlin but I think you should."

"Morgana, he'd hate me." Arthur replied. "I can't…I can't have that. He actually has feelings for me, he told me so himself but because of what happened with Leon he's afraid of getting involved with someone…afraid of getting hurt. But I swear I don't want to hurt him. I care about him."

"I know you do." Morgana smiled. "I've seen the way you look at him. But Arthur, if you truly care for Merlin then just…stay away. Be his friend but don't try for anything more. If you can't even be honest with him then you certainly shouldn't try and pursue a relationship with him."

"I can't stay away from him." Arthur told her. "And I can't just be friends with him."

Morgana simply nodded already expecting that that would be his reply. He hugged her once more before saying goodnight and heading next door to his own house. Crossing her room to look out her window she watched him walk down her garden then up his own before he disappeared inside his house.

"Somebody's heart is going to be broken." Morgana said aloud to herself. "I fear it may be yours."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Creepy Little Kid

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin *pouts and stamps feet in disappointment***

**Thank you for reviewing people, I'll warn you now, this chapter has some lesbian loving **

**Chapter 7-Creepy Little Kid **

Ever since she was born, Gwen had been the quiet type. Even as a toddler she'd never resorted to wailing ear-splitting tantrums like most children. If her father told her she couldn't have something she might pout a little but she'd make no verbal complaint. She didn't even fight with her father when she first hit puberty in her early teenage years. She had just never been the type to scream and shout.

However, as she lay spread-eagled on her girlfriend's bed Gwen screamed and moaned so loud it was a wonder the neighbors didn't think someone was being murdered and call the police.

"Oh…oh yes! YES!" Gwen cried spreading her legs further apart as Morgana worked the dildo in and out of her tight pussy.

"You like that baby?" Morgana asked and Gwen nodded fervently as she writhed beneath her.

"Please…please." Gwen panted not sure what she was begging for.

Morgana bent down and claimed her girlfriend's mouth before slipping the dildo out of Gwen's vagina causing the brown eyed girl to whimper.

"Don't…don't stop." Gwen pleaded almost sobbing from dissatisfaction.

"It's not over yet." Morgana assured her before sucking at one of Gwen's dusky brown nipples.

After paying generous attention to both breasts Morgana moved down the bed and buried her face between Gwen's legs, darting her tongue out to lick teasingly at her girlfriend's throbbing clit.

Gwen moaned in pleasure and massaged her own breasts as she repeatedly moaned Morgana's name. Reaching a hand down to her own pussy, Morgana fingered herself as she licked out her girlfriend.

The stimulation from pleasuring herself caused Morgana to moan thereby encouraging Gwen to cry out even louder. Both girls were on the edge of orgasm when Morgana's phone started to ring.

Morgana stopped what she was doing long enough to let out a frustrated cry, grab her phone, switch it off and then throw it behind her hoping that it wouldn't break.

This time, Morgana's talented tongue and skilled fingers ensured that both girls were able to reach completion.

"You're…you're so amazing." Gwen panted. "Not that I didn't think you were amazing before of course."

"Mmm, you taste good." Morgana complimented as she leaned up to kiss Gwen.

"So who was calling?" Gwen asked when she recovered and was able to think logically again.

"Probably Arthur." Morgana answered her with a sigh.

As Gwen had always been a quiet person, it also meant she was very perceptive. She had spent less time talking to people and more time observing them so she could tell by Morgana's tone of voice and body language that something wasn't quite right between her and her best friend.

She had noticed that something was off during their English Literature class early that day. However, when she'd later tried to ask Morgana about it the girl had simply said it was nothing before kissing her and guiding her towards the bed no doubt with the hopes of distracting Gwen. Unfortunately for Morgana, mind-blowing oral sex wasn't enough to make Gwen forget her earlier questions that had gone unanswered.

"I can tell there's something wrong." Gwen said quietly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's really not my place to tell Gwen." Morgana answered. "Besides, I promised Arthur I'd not say anything."

"Then I suppose you'd better keep your promise." Gwen responded and the girlfriend's smiled at one another before getting up and getting dressed.

"How well do you know Merlin?" Morgana asked as she clipped on her bra.

"Very well." Gwen replied seemingly confused by the sudden question. "Even though I've not know him long we get on really well. Like we've known each other forever."

"But what do you know about him?" Morgana asked. "What do you know about his past?"

"Only what he's told me." Gwen said cryptically. "And that information is not mine to share…not even with you."

Morgana nodded in understanding as she shimmied into her jeans.

"Do you think Merlin's happy?" Morgana asked as she watched Gwen shove her arms into her orange jumper.

"Sometimes." Gwen replied. "But I think…I think he's lonely. He puts on a brilliant smile and it's very convincing but…then there are moments when he looks so sad."

"But you say you think he's happy sometimes." Morgana said and Gwen nodded. "When? When is he happy?"

"Just odd little moments." Gwen shrugged. "But usually…usually he looks happiest when he's around Arthur…but sometimes that's when he looks saddest too."

The two girls smiled gravely at one another both lost in their own thoughts.

When Gwen had headed home, Morgana turned her phone back on and found there were five miss calls from Arthur. Rolling her eyes she called him back and he answered on the very first ring.

"What's up?" Morgana asked not bothering with a hello. "And please don't say your dick."

"Hysterical." Arthur drawled sarcastically. "Honestly Morgana you should consider doing stand up comedy."

"Are you going to tell me what you want anytime soon?" Morgana huffed impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see Leon." Arthur said. "Tomorrow and I was just wondering if maybe you'd…um, well if you could…"

"Come along and hold your hand for emotional support." Morgana supplied.

"Basically yes." Arthur admitted.

"No." Morgana answered bluntly and she could almost hear Arthur's jaw drop in surprise at her refusal to accompany him. "This is something you have to do yourself."

"Right, thanks LeFay." Arthur replied in a voice full of sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Grow up Pendragon." Morgana told him. "And I still think you should tell Merlin the truth."

"Well I still think you're ugly." Arthur retorted childishly.

"I'm hanging up the phone now." Morgana laughed before ending the call and sitting down at her desk to finally make a start on the Psychology essay that was supposed to be handed in the week before.

***

Saturday morning found Gwen and Merlin walking around Town together trying to find appropriate props for Merlin's drama group. They also browsed some of the clothes shops and picked up a few things before buying a chocolate milkshake each and sitting by the indoor water-fountain to drink them.

A young boy skipped over to the fountain clutching a coin in his hand. He mumbled something under his breath before dropping the penny into the water and Merlin was almost sure the boy's eyes flashed gold.

"Mordred, come away." The boy's father called.

After staring directly at Merlin and Gwen, Mordred turned away pulling up the hood on his coat as he did so. He took hold of his father's hand and walked away, glancing back at them over his shoulder.

"Was it just me or was that little kid creepy?" Merlin asked.

"The kid was creepy." Gwen confirmed.

They finished off their drinks and made their way into another shop where Merlin decided to try on a large feathered hat. Gwen caught sight of him and laughed. Merlin checked his appearance in the shop mirror and laughed along with her as he saw how foolish he looked.

After putting the hat back on its stand they made their way out and Gwen tentatively asked if Merlin was happy.

"Of course I am." Merlin told her. "Look at me, I'm smiling and everything."

"Smiles can be faked." Gwen pointed out. "Not that I'm saying you're a faker or that you're smiles look fake…I just…well smiles _can_ be false and I just worry about you. Sometimes you look so miserable I feel like crying for you."

"Gwen, are you happy with Morgana?" Merlin asked her gently.

"I've never been happier." She told him with a bright smile.

"Good. You're happy and so I'm happy for you." Merlin said.

"I think you should go and talk to him." Gwen blurted out suddenly. "To Leon."

"No Gwen, I can't see him." Merlin told her. "I moved colleges just so that I could avoid him."

"I understand that he hurt you Merlin." Gwen said. "But running away from it all hasn't done you any help. You can laugh and smile as much as you want but I still see a broken hearted boy who's only pretending to be happy."

"Well if I pretend long enough maybe I really will be happy again." Merlin replied. "Besides, a broken heart still beats, life goes on, there's no point in meeting up with Leon and revisiting the past. It will only bring up bad memories."

"Perhaps." Gwen agreed. "Or it might help you lay those bad memories to rest. Just see him, talk to him…even if it's just to call him a bastard."

"Fine." Merlin relented. "I'll see him…but if he ends up hurting me all over again it's your shoulder I'll be crying on."

"Deal." Gwen smiled taking his arm and leading him to the bus stop. "Go see him, right now and don't you dare chicken out."

Merlin nodded and hugged her goodbye before clambering onto the bus almost tripping over his own feet as he found an empty seat.

Just as Merlin's bus came to a stop around the corner from Leon's house, Arthur parked his car in the Ashworth's empty driveway and made his way up the garden to knock on the door. A disheveled looking Leon blinked in surprise when he first saw Arthur before his lips formed into a smirk and he stood back granting the other teen entrance. The door closed behind them and Arthur followed Leon into the living-room and took a seat just as Merlin was walking towards the house preparing to knock upon the door.

**To Be Continued**** (oh I am cruel lol)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Lie To Me

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin…or Arthur…or Morgana…or anything really, though I do hope one day I can own Bradley James :P**

**Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter will make you forgive my cruel cliffhanger on chapter 7**

**Chapter 8-Lie to Me**

It took every ounce of Merlin's self-control to force his feet to walk up the drive. He so desperately wanted to carry on walking by or run off somewhere faraway but he forced himself to keep moving his feet. His mind didn't even register the fact it was Arthur's car parked in the drive.

Raising his fist Merlin knocked three times on the door. A short moment later Leon pulled the door open with a smirk. Merlin felt as though he was looking into the eyes of a stranger. The Leon he had known never used to smirk like that; the old Leon had always greeted him with a smile.

Swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat, Merlin invited himself in and made his way to the living-room. His eyes caught sight of Arthur and both their faces morphed into an expression of surprise.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked when he'd overcome his shock.

"Ah, you two know each other." Leon drawled. "That's good. Nevertheless I think I ought to make formal introductions. Arthur, this is my little buddy Merlin. We used to be best friends until I took his virginity and then left him brokenhearted."

"Don't." Arthur begged knowing his introduction was coming next.

Leon's smirk just widened before he stepped beside Merlin and draped an arm across his shoulders before speaking softly into his ear in a very loud whisper.

"Merlin, this is Arthur. He's the asshole who broke my heart." Leon let out an evil chuckle as a look of total devastation worked its way onto Merlin's features.

Merlin looked to Arthur and shook his head frantically hoping for the blonde to deny it and tell him it wasn't true. However, Arthur merely lowered his head in shame and that action alone confirmed that Leon's words had been honest.

"So, what are you doing with yourself now Pendragon?" Leon asked with false politeness. "Fucked up any lives recently? Is that how you know Merlin? Are you fucking him now? He's nice and tight isn't he? He screams beautifully."

Neither Merlin nor Arthur replied. Merlin's stomach churned and his skin reddened as Leon's words made him feel dirty and ashamed. Arthur was digging his nails into his palms in an attempt to control his anger. It infuriated him to hear Leon speak about Merlin in such a degrading manner, but what angered him more was the knowledge that he had caused Leon to become such a dickhead.

There was another knock upon the door and Leon answered it. From the living room, Merlin and Arthur heard him talking to another man before they went upstairs. Soon enough the house was filled with the sounds of bed springs and the headboard hitting the wall mixed with the moans and pants from Leon and his guest.

"It was you." Merlin whispered as he stared at the old coffee stain on the floor. "You were the one he was secretly seeing…the one who cheated on him."

"Yes." Arthur admitted as the foul taste of guilt assaulted his taste buds.

Letting out an empty laugh Merlin stepped towards the fire place. Atop of the mantle piece was a photo. He lifted it from the shelf and showed it to Arthur.

Taking the photo in his hand, Arthur looked down at the image. The photo showed a younger Leon with his arm draped lazily across a smiling Merlin's shoulders with Leon's mother stood behind them in the background.

"You ruined that." Merlin said quietly. "The friendship he and I had…you ruined it. He loved you…he loved you and you just destroyed him."

Closing his eyes, Arthur bit down on his lower lip causing himself to bleed. He let out an inaudible wince before soothing the sting with his tongue. He opened his eyes again looking down at the photo once more. When he looked back up to face Merlin the boy had already gone.

With the sounds of Leon having sex still attacking his ears, Arthur placed the framed photograph back on the mantle piece before leaving the house. He found Merlin leaning against his car waiting for him.

Not sure what to think and with no idea what he should say, Arthur simply unlocked the car and the two of them climbed into it. He pulled the car out of the drive and headed in the direction of Merlin's house still trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry." Arthur eventually managed to get out. "I never intended to hurt you…I didn't even know you back then…and I didn't want to hurt him either."

"You shouldn't have cheated on him then." Merlin snapped coldly. "Was he worth it?"

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"The guy you cheated on him with…was he worth it?" Merlin clarified.

Arthur just shook his head feeling absolutely wretched. He'd rather have his father forcing him to watch lesbian porn again than have to hear that tone in Merlin's voice again.

"Why?" Merlin asked. "Why did you do it?"

"When I met Leon, I wasn't looking for a long-term relationship." Arthur told him. "I just wanted…"

"Sex." Merlin supplied sounding disgusted.

"Yes." Arthur admitted wondering how Merlin had the power to make him feel so ashamed. "But Leon wanted more. I didn't the feel the same way for him as he did for me and I can't help that. I can't make myself love someone."

"So why didn't you just tell him you wanted to end it?" Merlin asked. "Why couldn't you let him down gently?"

"Because I'm an asshole." Arthur answered. "I've never been the one to end a relationship. Instead I do something to make the other person dump me; it's just easier for me to play the bad guy. So I cheated on Leon…planned the whole thing so that he'd catch us."

"You're sick." Merlin stated as he turned to look out the window.

"Yes." Arthur agreed pathetically. "But for what it's worth, I am sorry. To both of you as well as anyone else I've messed up over the years."

"So what was the plan for me?" Merlin asked turning to face Arthur again.

The blonde kept his eyes fixed on the road but he could feel Merlin's blue gaze on him. It felt different to the way Merlin stared at him when he was on stage playing guitar. When Arthur was playing, it felt good to have Merlin watching him but the way Merlin was staring at him now…that felt awful. It was like his skin was being scorched and his blood was being caused to bubble as his muscles blistered and his bones snapped.

"I asked you a question Arthur." Merlin pointed out. "The least you could do is answer it."

"What do you want me to say?" Arthur sighed.

"Lie to me." Merlin begged as his voice cracked like he was about to cry.

"There was no plan for you." Arthur told him. "I just wanted to get to know you. I wasn't looking for sex and I wasn't setting out to hurt you. I just wanted us to be friends…maybe more."

"I'll walk home from here." Merlin said so Arthur stopped the car at the first chance he got and Merlin stepped out leaving Arthur alone with nothing but his guilt for company.

***

When Arthur returned home he slumped down onto the sofa resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Arthur?" His father asked and Arthur turned his head to see Uther framed in the living-room doorway.

"What is it father?" Arthur asked in a bored tone.

"I might ask you the same thing." Uther replied as he stepped into the room and came to stand before his son.

He nudged Arthur's feet off the table before crossing his arms over his chest and peering down at the younger Pendragon.

"Nothing." Arthur murmured. "I've merely some guilty thoughts that I need to listen to."

"What have you done?" Uther questioned.

"You don't want to know." Arthur told him. "Trust me."

Uther didn't move. He remained in his position looking down on his son. It was always like this whenever they had a serious discussion. Arthur would be sat down on a chair and Uther would stand, that way he would tower above him reminding Arthur that he was in charge. He could never treat his son like an equal. It was his mother who did that. She'd always sit beside her son when they spoke but not Uther, he had to stand tall whilst Arthur sagged low in his seat.

The silence stretched on and Uther remained as still as a statue as he patiently waited for his son to speak.

"Fine." Arthur sighed finally admitting defeat. "Do you remember Leon Ashworth?"

"Gregory's son." Uther said and Arthur nodded.

"When I first met him I just wanted to bend him over and shove my dick up his ass." Arthur told him bluntly and the vein in Uther's temple began to throb as it always did when mention of Arthur's sexuality came into a conversation. "So that's what I did. I fucked him. Lots of times, he enjoyed it too. In fact he enjoyed it so much he actually fell in love with me. But I didn't feel the same so I knew I had to end it. So I fucked another guy knowing that Leon would walk in and catch us. Since then Leon's turned into a sex mad asshole. He'll fuck anyone who holds still long enough. He even took his best friend's virginity, his best friend who happened to be in love with him. Then as soon as he'd fucked him Leon moved on to the next person leaving his best friend broken hearted. Because of me…all because of me. Is there anything else you'd like to know father?"

Without a reply, Uther turned his back on his son and made to leave the living-room. Before he made it out the door an ashtray smashed against the wall a few centimeters from his head. Turning around, Uther saw that his son was on his feet and his whole body was shaking with suppressed rage.

He didn't reprimand his son for throwing the ashtray; he didn't even question why he had done it. Uther just bent down and picked up the broken pieces still not uttering a single word and barely sparing a glance for his son.

"Say something!" Arthur demanded desperately. "Yell at me…hit me…tell me what a disgusting faggot I am…just do something! Please."

Uther stepped forward and pulled Arthur into a brief one-armed hug. Arthur was too startled by the action to hug back and stood still with a dumb expression on his face long after his father had left the room.

At some point it had started to rain, heavily. Arthur watched the drops beating down on the window before he left his house and stood outside in the downpour not even wearing a coat. Leaving his car where it was Arthur started walking and the cold rain beat relentlessly down on him soaking him through to the bone.

He walked all the way to Merlin's house and he rang the doorbell as his teeth chattered from the cold.

Merlin opened the door to find a wet and shaking Arthur on his doorstep. Unable to turn him away, he invited the blonde inside and led him upstairs to the bathroom. He used a towel to dry Arthur's hair before helping the blonde out of his clothes and ushering him into the shower.

Leaving Arthur to it, Merlin took the wet clothes downstairs and loaded them into the tumble dryer before heading up to his room to find some clean clothes for Arthur to wear when he finished showering.

"Arthur." Merlin called gently through the bathroom door. "Are you done?"

A few seconds later Arthur emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He kept his eyes on the floor as Merlin led him to his bedroom then handed him the clean clothes to wear.

"What were you doing out in the rain you prat?" Merlin asked and Arthur just shrugged before sitting on the edge of Merlin's bed. "I'll make us some hot chocolate."

As Merlin bustled around in the kitchen downstairs Arthur remained on his bedroom looking around at Merlin's possessions. He had a number of ornamental dragons on display, some were on his dresser but most were arranged on the three shelves on Merlin's wall. Arthur admired the dragon ornaments and decided the large red one holding a sword between its claws in the middle of the second shelf was his favorite.

Merlin cleared his throat to announce his return and Arthur gratefully accepted the steaming mug of hot chocolate from the raven haired boy.

"It doesn't look like the rain's going to let up." Merlin said as the drops continued to hammer down on the window pane. "You can stay here tonight if you like. My mum won't mind. She's downstairs if you'd like to meet her?"

"Sure." Arthur replied. "And…thanks."

"It's just for tonight." Merlin told him before leading the way downstairs.

Each step that led him closer to meeting Merlin's mother filled Arthur with more and more dread. He was never particularly good with first impressions, especially with parents.

"Mum, this is my friend Arthur." Merlin said as they joined her in the living-room.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Hunith." She replied smiling warmly at Arthur. "Come in and sit down, there's no need to be shy."

Arthur just smiled awkwardly feeling very foolish with his sudden inability to articulate any form of recognizable English.

The three watched T.V together and Hunith continued to chat pleasantly and Arthur soon relaxed around the kind-hearted woman.

Just when Arthur was feeling completely comfortable it was time to head up to bed. He followed behind Merlin and every step that took him closer to Merlin's room made him feel more nervous.

Merlin stripped down to his boxers and Arthur did the same before hovering awkwardly in the middle of the room not sure where he was supposed to sleep.

"You'd better not hog the covers." Merlin warned him as he held the quilt up waiting for Arthur to get in.

Letting out a slight breath, Arthur crawled into the bed beside Merlin.

"Night." Merlin whispered.

"Night." Arthur replied feeling his cock harden from Merlin's close proximity. It was definitely going to be a long night.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Face of the Monster

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, if you like this then check out my new Merlin/Arthur fic 'Dead Flowers'**

**Chapter 9-Face of the Monster **

The sunlight peaked through the gap in Merlin's curtains and the beam of light made a yellow-white line across the room. Turning his head to the side Arthur found that the glow of light crossed over part of Merlin's face but leaving most of it in shadow. He was still painfully hard and watching Merlin's bare chest rise and fall in time with his steady breathing did nothing to help his problem. A part of him was so tempted to just slip his hand into his boxers and give his aching cock the attention it needed but he couldn't do that whilst Merlin was sleeping next to him so innocently.

Trying to be quiet and make as little movement as possible Arthur crept out of the bed intent on going to the bathroom to give some relief to his throbbing erection. However, he stepped on a loose floorboard that creaked under his weight affectively waking the boy in the bed.

Mumbling something Arthur didn't quite hear, Merlin propped himself up in his elbows and groggily looked about the room his hair standing up at every possible angle.

Arthur froze as Merlin's blue eyes landed upon him and he hoped that the other wouldn't notice his arousal. Of course, Arthur's morning wood was far too noticeable for Merlin to miss. He did not comment on Arthur's excitement but merely raised an eyebrow before slumping back down on the pillows.

Releasing the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, Arthur continued on his way to the bedroom door. He pulled it open and was about to step out when he heard the sound of Hunith's footsteps. Embarrassed, Arthur closed the door again; he didn't want Merlin's mother to see him sporting a raging hard-on.

As the blonde stood by the door listening to Hunith's movements he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing before being locked. He heard more movement before the sound of the shower being turned on and the spray of water.

"She usually spends quite a while in the shower." Merlin told him and Arthur jumped slightly having almost forgotten the other was there. "Just come here, I can help."

Arthur stood motionless not sure what Merlin had meant. When he didn't move, Merlin rolled his eyes before shoving the covers aside and standing up. As Merlin stood to his feet Arthur's gaze automatically dropped to the impressive erection between Merlin's legs.

Taking Arthur's hand, Merlin led him back to the bed pushing him onto his back. Arthur gulped as Merlin reached his hand under his boxers and gripped his shaft in his warm hand.

"Touch me Arthur." Merlin breathed directing one of Arthur's hands to his cock.

With slightly trembling fingers, Arthur complied to the other's request and they soon stroking one another to completion.

Caught in the feel of intense pleasure, Arthur could not make coherent thought of what the actions meant. It was only several minutes after his orgasm had passed that Arthur began to question the meaning of it. Was it just a horny hand-job or did it mean something more? Could he and Merlin still have some form of relationship despite Arthur's involvement in the Leon situation?

The blonde did not know the answers so he did the only logical thing and asked.

"What was that?" He blurted when he remembered how to use his vocal chords.

"A hand-job, haven't you had one before?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Arthur frowned. "I just…was a hand-job all it was or…was it something more?"

"The bathroom's free now." Merlin told him avoiding the question.

Feeling frustrated Arthur moved off the bed and padded bare-footed to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat up and freed his now limp penis and emptied his bladder before flushing the chain and setting the toilet seat down again. After washing his hands he hopped into the shower and the gentle spray helped him to gather his thoughts.

When he returned to Merlin's room, after using his finger to brush his teeth, the other boy was already dressed and his hair was much neater. He had also placed Arthur's dried clothes on the bed.

"Was it something more?" Arthur asked after he was clothed determined to get an adequate response this time.

"I told you before, I don't do relationships." Merlin replied. "Especially not with people like you."

There was no malice in the pale boy's words, they were delivered with a gentle tone but they still pierced Arthur's heart.

"People like me." Arthur mumbled bitterly. "I don't blame you. I'd run away screaming from me too."

"The sun's out today." Merlin said in a would be cheerful voice. "It's perfect weather for taking a walk."

Arthur nodded taking the hint before leaving the house saying a polite goodbye to Hunith on his way out. Rather than head straight home he opted to walk around aimlessly for a while. The sun smiled down at him but to Arthur it still felt like it was raining.

His thoughts turned from Merlin to Leon. He still hadn't managed to apologize to the other teen. Kicking a pebble Arthur changed course and made his way to the Ashworth residence. This time it was Mrs. Ashworth who answered the door and the greeting she gave Arthur was not at all friendly. He supposed the woman must have worked out that it was he who was responsible for the unpleasant change in her son.

Still, she opened the door and invited him in warning him not to touch the wallpaper. She was quite a pretty woman when she didn't have an angry expression painted on her face and Leon had clearly inherited her perfect skin.

She led him to the living-room and told him to take a seat before she called for her son. A few silent minutes later Leon entered the living-room.

"Pendragon? Visiting again so soon?" He asked with a smirk. "You must have missed me."

"I'll be in the garden." Mrs. Ashworth said before leaving through the back door to tend to the flower beds.

"How's Merlin by the way?" Leon asked as he spread himself out on the couch placing his feet in Arthur's lap.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized as he shoved Leon's feet away. "For the way I treated you, for the person you've become…I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you've suddenly got a conscience." Leon remarked sounding disappointed. "I'm appalled Pendragon. What happened to the heartless wanker who was all about drilling ass?"

"There's more to life than just sex." Arthur told him. "I'm not proud of my past behavior and you shouldn't be proud of the way you act now."

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to puke all over you." Leon warned him.

"I must have really fucked you up." Arthur sighed guiltily as he examined the other boy. He looked much the same as when Arthur had first met him and yet so different.

"Don't start feeling bad Pendragon." Leon told him. "I'm glad for all your help, you fixed me mate. Before we met I used to believe in love and emotions but you came along and you showed me that it's all a load of ball shit. Fucking, that's what life's all about. Not marriage, love and family…just meaningless fucking."

The expression on Arthur's face made Leon laugh out loud. He ruffled Arthur's hair before bringing his lips to his ear to whisper something to him.

"You've fallen in love with him haven't you?" Leon asked, his minty breath ticking the shell of Arthur's ear. "You love Merlin."

Arthur didn't reply, he just closed his eyes to block out the sight of Leon's jeering face but the image was burned into his eyelids.

"You're weak Pendragon." Leon hissed. "You're so fucking weak. You make me sick."

Opening his eyes, Arthur turned to face the boy he had singlehandedly destroyed and was met with the face of the monster he had created.

"Look in the mirror." Arthur said sharply.

Leon sneered and began chewing his nails disinterestedly but Arthur seized his arm and forced him to stand. He marched Leon over to the mirror that hung above the fireplace and gripped his chin forcing the other boy to face his reflection.

"Look at yourself." Arthur demanded.

"Yeah, I'm fucking gorgeous." Leon replied arrogantly as he smoothed his hair with his hand.

"Look properly." Arthur growled menacingly pressing the other boy's nose right up against the looking glass. "You're the one who's sick…it's you who's weak. You need to grow the fuck up."

Arthur released his hold and looked down on Leon, just how his father had looked down on him so many times before.

The shorter boy looked up at Arthur and a flicker of emotion crossed his features before he ducked his head hiding his face. Stepping forward, Arthur pulled Leon into a firm hug.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered into his ear. "I hope one day you can truly forgive me and I hope you can find someone to make you happy."

The other boy did not hug him back but he didn't push Arthur away or make any scathing retorts. Dropping his arms back to his sides, Arthur looked into Leon's eyes once more hoping that the sweet kind-hearted boy was still in there somewhere beneath the ice-cold exterior he had forced Leon into hiding behind.

Taking his leave, Arthur felt some of his guilt ebb away and the sunshine suddenly seemed all the more pleasant as he made his way to Morgana's house; he needed to tell her about what happened with Leon and Merlin.

"I'm proud of you Arthur." Morgana smiled after he finished telling her about his meeting with Leon. "He may never be the same again but at least you told him how sorry you are."

"So what do I do about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Just leave him be." Morgana sighed. "He's not ready to be in a relationship right now so don't push him."

"You don't understand, I've never felt this way about anyone." Arthur said.

"If you care about him as much as you say then you'll wait for him." Morgana replied. "You'd also tell him about the bet."

"No, he doesn't need to know that." Arthur snapped. "The bet was stupid, I realise that now, but I didn't go through with it so there's no reason why he should know. If he ever found out it could ruin what little chance I have."

"He'll find out eventually." Morgana warned him. "These things don't remain secret forever; they always come out in the end. It's better if you be honest with him now. He already knows about you and Leon, what more harm could telling him about the bet do?"

"Morgana it would ruin everything." Arthur told her. "He'd never trust me again and I'd lose him forever."

"He's not even yours to lose." She pointed out.

His shoulders sagged in response to her words. It was true, Merlin was not his but Arthur was still hopeful that that could change. There was something special between them and Arthur didn't intend on letting it slip through his fingers.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. One Big Mess

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing…hmm this chapter is kinda rushed but never mind**

**Chapter 10-One Big Mess**

The dark-haired figure prowled towards him and he scrambled backwards desperate for escape but he fell to the ground. His pursuer loomed over him and he cried out for help before he was silenced by the long pale fingers coiling themselves around his throat. His attacker held a dagger in his hand and the light caught the silver blade making it glint threateningly. He felt the sharp point of the knife at his throat and in one swift movement the blade tore the flesh of his throat and Arthur Pendragon clutched his neck before taking his last breath and falling down dead.

"Merlin, Arthur that was perfect." Nimueh praised as she, Sophia and Morgana watched the two boys rehearse their scene.

"Thanks Nimueh." Merlin said graciously before offering his hand to Arthur and helping him to his feet.

"Ok, it's the poison scene next." Sophia said looking at Morgana.

"Alright, let's do this." Morgana said enthusiastically as she moved from her sitting space on the floor into their little performance area.

Merlin and Morgana delivered their lines without faltering once and both were even able to produce real tears as Merlin held a dying Morgana in his arms after poisoning her.

"I still think Arthur and I should have a kissing scene." Sophia commented after she and Nimueh had rehearsed their scene together.

"What does kissing have to do with our theme of blood and death?" Arthur asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It could be a metaphor." Merlin chipped in. "Like the kiss of death."

"There, see." Sophia exclaimed excitedly.

"Sophia, I'm gay." Arthur told her very slowly and carefully. "Kissing you isn't going to change that…in fact, exchanging saliva with you would probably only make me more gay."

"How about I kiss Merlin then?" Sophia asked and Merlin shook his head frantically behind the redhead's back.

"I don't think so." Arthur said firmly. "If anyone will be kissing Merlin it will be me."

"Let's do that then." Nimueh said as she looked between the two boys. "Instead of slitting Arthur's throat Merlin could give him the kiss of death. There could even be some cool dance routine before the kiss and Morgana could choreograph it…it could represent Arthur's character flirting with the idea of suicide and he'll be dancing with Merlin who's portraying death and then…they kiss."

"I want to do the kiss." Sophia pouted.

"Shut up Sophia." Merlin, Morgana and Arthur replied in unison.

"Well boys? How about it?" Nimueh asked.

Arthur looked to Merlin waiting to hear his thoughts on the idea.

"Ok." Merlin agreed after a while as he kept his eyes locked with Arthur's. "If Morgana doesn't mind choreographing the dance that is."

"I don't mind." Morgana said.

"So we're all agreed?" Nimueh asked looking at Arthur.

He nodded his head and she smiled before rubbing her hands together and directing them into practicing the next scene which they all appeared in.

When the lesson was over they all seemed pleased with the amount of work they'd got done but Sophia was a little put out that she hadn't got her way.

"I'll have Gwen help me make up a quick routine tonight." Morgana said to Merlin and Arthur. "You can come around tomorrow to learn it."

"Ok." Merlin agreed. "But um…try and make the routine simple…I'm a hopeless dancer."

***

There was something different about the way Morgana carried herself lately. Her smile had changed too, it wasn't genuine anymore but as fake as the gloss on her lips. Then there were her eyes. To the casual observer they'd appear the same as normal, but not to Gwen. She could tell that something was amiss. It was as though Morgana was carrying a heavy weight upon her shoulders and was slowly losing strength from the effort of carrying it.

"Morgana, just tell me what's wrong." Gwen pleaded as they sat up in Morgana's bedroom after devising a routine for Merlin and Arthur to perform in their play.

"It's nothing." Morgana told her with a smile.

"You know for someone who takes Drama you're not a very good liar." Gwen replied and Morgana frowned at her. "Not that I'm saying you're a bad actress, obviously I don't mean that…and I'm not accusing you of being a liar…at least not in a nasty way…I just…I can tell that you're hiding something and I want to help."

So the kooky stammering Gwen was still in there Morgana thought. She looked down at her lap and admired her newly manicured nails. It wasn't her place to tell Gwen about Arthur's secret, one which she had sworn to keep.

"Morgana." Gwen sighed when her girlfriend didn't say anything. "We're in a relationship together; you owe it to me to be honest."

It was on the tip of Morgana's tongue to say that she was being honest as it wasn't her own secret she was keeping but someone else's. However, the words died in her throat as she thought back on some of her conversations with Arthur. She'd lost count of how many times she had urged the blonde to be honest with Merlin and tell him about the bet. Yet here she was, lying to Gwen about things that concerned both of their friends. Did that make her a hypocrite?

"I promised Arthur I wouldn't say anything." Morgana explained. "I swore to him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"If you don't want to tell me then don't." Gwen replied as she stood up and grabbed her jacket off the edge of the bed obviously intending to leave. "I understand if you feel you can't trust me."

"Gwen it's not that." Morgana tried to say but the curly haired girl wasn't listening.

"Just tell me what I've done wrong." Gwen said in a strangled voice as tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"You haven't done anything." Morgana told her. "You're being paranoid."

Apparently that was the wrong thing for Morgana to say because Gwen looked as though she had been slapped before she left the room saying that if they couldn't trust one another they obviously shouldn't be together.

When the other girl walked out on her Morgana raked a hand through her hair and let out a cry of frustration. By keeping Arthur's secret she was jeopardizing her own relationship and it just wasn't fair. Gwen was even under the impression that she had done something wrong.

Everything in her head felt like an enormous mess and she had no idea how she was supposed to tidy it. Unable to think of anything better to do Morgana simply reached for the closest object she could find and threw it across the room. Soon enough she was throwing the covers off of her bed, pulling out the books on her bookcase, tipping over her C.D and DVD rack, throwing her desk chair to the floor then rummaging through her draws and cupboards and tossing her clothes all about the room.

Finally calming down, she looked around her and found that her once reasonably tidy room was now a complete mess perfectly reflecting how things seemed to be going in her personal life.

Leaving the room in the mess that it was, Morgana made her way downstairs and out the front door to take a solitary walk. The wind blew her hair in all directions and she was sure her precious locks were becoming a frightful tangle.

At some point, Morgana found herself leaving her own middle-class neighborhood and entering the rough side of town. It wasn't considered safe for a girl like her to be in such a place but she didn't care. Walking past the graffitied walls and cracked sidewalks with an air of determination, she made her way purposely toward a little corner shop.

The chime of the bell as she entered the door made her cringe and she couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the smell. She squeezed through the little aisle of the shop and up to the counter. A scruffy looking man with many tattoos adorning his bare wrinkled arms stood on the other side with a matchstick hanging out the corner of his mouth and reading a pornographic magazine.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely as he straightened up.

Morgana stood her ground and requested a packet of cigarettes, a lighter and a crate of beer. Not bothering to ask for I.D the man tossed the items into a brown bag before holding out his hand for the money. Cringing at the dirt trapped beneath his fingernails, Morgana handed him the money and hastily took her purchases telling him to keep the change. She left the shop as quickly as she could and held the bag close to her chest as she headed back onto her side of town.

She breathed easier when she was back in familiar territory and slowed down her pace. She let her feet lead her and found herself on the grassy area by the park. Sitting down on the bench, she made herself comfortable before digging out the lighter and cigarettes. She pulled a fag out and took the end in her mouth before lighting the other end. She took a deep drag before coughing and spluttering.

"Yuck." She muttered to herself as she watched the smoke escape her mouth and nose.

"Morgana!" A cheerful voice called.

Looking to the left, Morgana saw Merlin jogging over to her. She took another puff on her fag as the boy sat down next to her.

"I didn't know you smoked." He commented.

"I didn't until today." She told him before coughing again. She stubbed the cigarette out before flicking it away from her. She then reached into the brown bag and pulled out a can of beer. She opened the can and took a long gulp.

"It's a little early to be drinking alcohol isn't it?" Merlin asked her as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Give me a break I've just quit smoking." Morgana complained and the raven haired boy couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

However when she didn't laugh along with him Merlin realised there was something very wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Normally when people enquired after her well-being Morgana would snap at them and tell them to mind their own business. But she couldn't say that to Merlin, he was far too adorable to yell at.

"I hate keeping secrets." She replied. "They only cause trouble."

"I suppose." Merlin agreed thoughtfully as he studied her carefully waiting for her to say more.

"He made me promise not to say anything." Morgana continued as she looked out over the field talking more to herself than to the boy beside her. "I told him he ought to be honest but he wouldn't listen to me, he never does. Then he gave me the pleading puppy-dog eyes and made me promise to keep it a secret so I agreed…he's my best friend I had to agree. But keeping his secret is causing problems for me because Gwen can tell that I'm hiding something and she's thinking that it's something that she's done or that I don't trust her but it's not that at all…it's him it's all him and sometimes I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him."

"You want to strangle Arthur?" Merlin asked. "That's a bit extreme."

"I know I should just stay out of it because it's not really my business." Morgana carried on as if Merlin hadn't spoken. "But I'm involved because I'm keeping it a secret which is making me feel guilty and uncomfortable whilst Arthur's strutting around like everything's ok and yes I know I started the whole thing by betting him he couldn't sleep with you and I shouldn't have said that knowing that he can never resist a challenge…but how was I to know that he'd take it a step further and try to get you to fall in love with him as well or that you'd recently had your heart ripped out by Leon Ashworth who only became a jerk and treated you the way he did because of Arthur…and then Arthur finally starts feeling guilty for once and says he doesn't care about the bet anymore but he cares about you and he makes me promise not to mention anything about it because it might ruin his chances with you and I told him he should be honest but he just doesn't listen and now everything's a mess because I've opened my big mouth and the truth's come spilling out of it anyway and now you're going to be really pissed off and tell Gwen who's going to be annoyed with me from keeping it from her and Arthur's going to find out and he'll hate me for betraying his trust."

Morgana took a deep breath before looking timidly at Merlin waiting for his response. He said nothing, he just stood up and walked away with all the things Morgana had told him racing through his head causing him a great deal of confusion. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and he needed answers. So he made his way to Arthur's house intent on getting them.

"Oh fuck what have I done?" Morgana asked herself hanging her head in her hands.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Nothing

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, it's so heartbreaking *tear***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone xxx**

**Chapter 11-Nothing**

As Merlin walked down the road that would lead him onto Arthur's street he tried to muster up the will to be angry at the blonde but was unsuccessful. He didn't feel like fighting and screaming nor did he feel like crying. In fact, he didn't feel very much at all.

However as he walked up the Pendragon drive and banged his fist on the door he clearly felt the pain in his knuckles from knocking so hard.

The door was opened by a man Merlin assumed to be Arthur's father. He looked incredibly stern and gave off a sense of power and authority much like a king.

"Is Arthur at home?" Merlin asked not quite managing to keep his tone completely civil.

"What business do you have with my son?" Uther retorted. His tone was cold and menacing but Merlin could detect Mr. Pendragon's care and protection for his son.

"We go to college together." Merlin answered. "I was hoping Arthur could help me with an essay."

"Is that so?" Uther asked looking down on the boy on his doorstep. "Then why do you not have any books with you?"

Merlin faltered and mentally kicked himself at his flawed lie. Of course, deception had never been something Merlin was good at. He valued honesty too much to ever be an accomplished liar.

"Is he in or not?" Merlin asked trying to sound polite though he was sure he just sounded rude.

"Uther darling who is it?" A soft voice asked.

A few moments later the speaker joined her husband at the doorstep.

"Oh, hello young man. How can we help?" Ygraine asked gently as she smiled at Merlin.

Arthur's mother was very pretty in a delicate kind of way. She had the same blonde hair as her son only hers was longer. Arthur had also inherited his mother's high cheekbones.

"I'm here to see Arthur miss." Merlin answered her respectfully.

"He's in his room love, go right on up." Ygraine told him forcing her husband to move out of the way so Merlin could pass. "First door on the left." She instructed.

"Thank you." He replied graciously as he made his way up the stairs.

As he neared the landing he could hear Arthur strumming his guitar as well as singing a song completely off-key and very badly out of tune.

"I see why Morgana's the singer in the band and not you." Merlin said and a startled Arthur whipped his head around to find him stood in the doorway.

"Merlin." He exclaimed sounding pleased to see him. He gently set his guitar down and ran a hand through his blonde hair before smiling at his visitor. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Arthur!" Ygraine's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Your father and I are popping out; we'll be back in an hour or two."

"Ok mum." Arthur replied before listening to the sounds of shuffling feet then the slam of the front door. "So what's up?" Arthur asked returning his attention to Merlin.

"Just thought I'd come round." Merlin shrugged as he looked about Arthur's room.

One of his walls was covered in posters all depicting the vampire Spike from the T.V series Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"You're a fan I take it?" Merlin asked gesturing to the Spike wall.

Arthur just grinned in response as he watched the other boy walk about his room. Merlin picked up a unicorn figurine from off of a shelf and turned it about in his hands looking at it from every angle.

"Morgana made it for me." Arthur informed him. "Years ago."

Without a word, Merlin placed the unicorn back where he'd got it from before browsing through Arthur's bookshelf. The blonde didn't strike him as much of a reader but the bindings on every book showed that they had clearly been read on more than one occasion. All the Harry Potter's were amongst Arthur's collection along with a number of books by Stephen King and Dan Brown. Merlin also spotted Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice as well as what seemed to be Roahl Dahl's entire works.

Turning away from the pieces of literature that could easily transport him to another place if he cared to lose himself within the words, Merlin instead faced Arthur and the cruel reality of their situation.

He crossed the beige carpet and crawled onto Arthur's unmade bed. He shifted about in it a little testing out how comfy it was.

"Is this where you planned to seduce me?" Merlin asked as he propped his head up and landed his blue gaze on Arthur. "Or was it my bed you planned to fuck me in?"

Those two questions froze Arthur's heart and made his insides squirm with guilt and his face burn with shame.

"Well Arthur?" Merlin asked. "I'd like to know."

Merlin did not raise his voice. He delivered his words with an air of calm which only served to make Arthur feel worse. The blonde would have preferred it if the other teen had shouted. Anger was something he could understand, he and his father were forever at one another's throats so anger was an emotion he could easily respond to. Tears and a tone of hurt and betrayal would also have been understandable and Arthur could probably even handle that.

But Merlin's lack of emotion, that was torture. There was no feeling in the other boy's words at all. The words were empty, dead and Arthur couldn't stand to hear them.

"How would you have taken me?" Merlin questioned when Arthur didn't respond. "Would you have fucked me like this so you could see my face?" Merlin then moved to position himself on his hands and knees. "Or would you have fucked me like a dog?"

The blonde could only stare at Merlin wordlessly as he slowly shook his head.

"So how much was I worth?" Merlin asked standing up to face Arthur and the blonde was relieved to hear a bit of anger creeping in to the other boy's voice. "Well come on Arthur tell me. How much was getting your dick in my ass worth to you? How much did winning my love mean to you?"

"Morgana." Arthur finally choked out. "She told you."

"Yeah." Merlin confirmed as he stared hard at Arthur who could not bring himself to make eye contact. "I guess she felt guilty about keeping secrets. Now answer my fucking question. How much was I worth?"

"One hundred pounds." Arthur answered in a small voice.

"That's it?" Merlin scoffed before letting out a humorless laugh. "One hundred pounds, is that all I'm worth to you?"

"Of course not." Arthur told him desperately. "That bet was stupid and cruel and I wasn't thinking properly when I made it but…when I got to know I didn't care about the bet anymore I cared about you."

"Shut up." Merlin sneered. "And stop looking at me like I just killed your pet dog or something for fuck sake. You're the bad guy here not me."

"Ok, ok I'm the bad guy." Arthur agreed. "But Merlin…"

The blonde continued to speak but Merlin wasn't even listening. He was pacing the length of Arthur's room up and down with his hands over his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he could make Arthur out and saw that his mouth was opening and closing but he could not hear the words that sounded from it. There was a whistling noise clogging up Merlin's brain, like a kettle about to boil. His vision was becoming cloudy and blurry as if he was looking at everything through a thick fog. Suddenly he felt far too hot so he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it somewhere on Arthur's floor. His t-shirt came off next.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked as he took hold of his arm to cease his movements.

After blinking a couple of times everything came back into focus and he could hear clearly again, as if someone had switched the sound back on. He surveyed Arthur in silence for a while before striking him in the face with his fist as he had done the first day he'd met him.

Releasing a yelp of pain, Arthur staggered backwards clutching his aching jaw. He'd barely had time to fully register what happened before Merlin hit him again.

"You're disgusting." Merlin spat at him as he shoved the blonde against the wall with enough force for Arthur to bash his head. "Pathetic. Fight back you heartless piece of shit. Fight back!"

For someone so slender and so innocent looking, Merlin really knew how to put up a fight. The boy was definitely stronger than he looked and the force of each blow felt like being hit by a hammer.

"I said fight back!" Merlin yelled as he gripped Arthur's throat and smashed his head against the wall again.

With gentle yet firm hands, Arthur pulled Merlin's hand away from his neck and forced the other boy away from him.

"I don't want to fight you." Arthur wheezed as he wiped his bloody lip on his shirt sleeve.

Merlin made to thump Arthur again but this time the blonde caught his arm and then twisted it around his back.

"Calm down." Arthur told him. "Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Merlin hissed as he wriggled and squirmed trying to get out of Arthur's hold. "You're a sick twisted bastard who wanted to fuck with my heart just like you did to Leon."

Arthur let the struggling teen go and Merlin overbalanced before tumbling to the floor. He picked himself up and lashed his body around to face Arthur again.

"You wouldn't have won the bet anyway." Merlin told him as he stepped close to the blonde so as to whisper in his ear. "As if I could fall in love with someone like you. You're nothing."

That said, Merlin snatched his top and jacket off the floor before leaving the room and pulling the garments back on as he walked down the stairs leaving Arthur rooted to the spot in his bedroom with Merlin's final words echoing in his head again and again.

"I'm nothing." Arthur whimpered before his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

Turning his head, he caught his reflection in his full-length mirror. He his face was covered in blood, some already dried and some still wet and flowing. There was an angry red handprint staining the flesh of his throat from where Merlin had been strangling him. His bottom lip was two times fatter than it ought to be and his right eye was starting to swell. It was also obvious that he'd be sporting several bruises for a few days.

"I'm nothing." He repeated brokenly as he looked in disgust at his bloodied battered form.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Tidying Up

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, I'm just a regular Merlin/Arthur fan girl like the rest of you**

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys make me smile : )**

**Chapter 12-Tidying Up **

Two weeks had gone by since Merlin had learned about the bet. Since that time, Merlin had not spoken to either Arthur or Morgana except when he was saying his lines in their Drama rehearsals. When it came to the kissing scene between Merlin and Arthur, they would perform the dance Morgana had taught them and they would bring their faces close together as if to kiss but Merlin always pulled away. The first few times this had happened Nimueh had complained but when Merlin snapped at her that he'd do it on the actual night she didn't bring it up again.

After he had left a beaten Arthur in his bedroom, Merlin had roamed the streets alone for a while trying to cool down. When his anger had left him he had gone to visit Gwen and asked her if she knew anything. Gwen had merely looked confused and when Merlin revealed everything to her he could tell the girl hadn't known a single thing.

It had upset Gwen to know that her girlfriend had been keeping such a thing from her and when she next faced Morgana the two girls had had a furious argument. After an hour of disagreeing with each other Gwen had put an end to their relationship. She no longer went round Morgana's house to rehearse their routine for the dance showcase meaning that the girl's only practiced during their lesson hours.

Every lesson Morgana had attempted to talk to Gwen civilly with the hopes that they might get back together but any attempt at conversation rapidly turned into another argument.

As for Arthur and Morgana, they had yet to even argue with one another let alone forgive each other. They didn't travel to college together anymore and though they still sat beside each other in their lessons they did not talk. During their breaks they both sat alone acting as if they didn't know one another.

Lancelot and Morgause had tried to get the two to make up for the sake of Excalibur but they had no luck. Whenever Lancelot tried to talk to Arthur the blonde would shake him off saying he had an essay to write. When Morgause tried to speak to Morgana all she'd get was a list of all the things that had gone wrong in Morgana's life.

One afternoon in Biology, Merlin and Arthur found themselves with no choice but to work together on their practical assignment. Today they would be dissecting a pig heart. As they set up their things and pulled on their protective gloves, Merlin handed Arthur the scalpel and spoke to him for the first time in two weeks.

"I think you should do it." Merlin said. "You're well practiced at stabbing people through the heart."

Arthur winced at the stinging comment before making the first incision on the pig's heart. He felt ill. Every time he sliced the organ it felt as though his own heart was being ripped apart and left to bleed. As he worked, Arthur could feel Merlin's eyes hooked on him. The other teen was watching as Arthur physically destroyed a heart before his eyes.

"I can't do it anymore." Arthur spoke pulling the sharp implement away from the butchered heart. "You finish."

The dark-haired boy just rolled his eyes before wrenching the scalpel out of Arthur's hand. As Merlin continued with the work Arthur had started a dark shadow swept across the room making the blonde shiver.

A painful ache was making itself known from inside Arthur's chest. The pain grew stronger every time Merlin made another slash at the pig's heart. Arthur was having trouble breathing. His palms were sweating and his fists were starting to shake. It felt like he was being punched through the chest.

A small whimper of pain slipped from Arthur's mouth and Merlin briefly looked at him before turning away again. The short look from Merlin made Arthur feel worse. The look Merlin had given him wasn't one of concern or hatred. It was one of indifference. Merlin didn't care for Arthur at all which only reminded the blonde of those hurtful words Merlin had whispered to him two weeks ago.

_You're nothing _a voice in Arthur's mind said. _Merlin doesn't love you back…he'll never love you back. He doesn't even care about you._

There was a sound of something breaking. One of the other students had dropped something. However, Arthur Pendragon could have sworn the noise was that of his heart breaking not the smashing of a glass beaker.

"I'm nothing." Arthur whispered as he placed a hand over his chest surprised to find that his broken heart was still beating.

"Did you say something?" Merlin asked rudely as he set down the scalpel having finished with the pig's organ.

Arthur just bowed his head and looked down at the floor, that intense ache still thudding against his chest.

***

Another week had gone by and there was now one day left until the Dance Showcase and the Drama Showcase would be held the day after.

Morgana and Gwen were going through their dress rehearsal on the stage. They danced flawlessly and Miss Rogers applauded them enthusiastically when they finished their routine.

"Wonderful girls." She complimented beaming with pride at her pupils. "Just wonderful."

The two girls smiled and nodded their thanks before leaving the stage for the next group to practice their dance. In silence, they made their way to the changing room to change back into their normal clothes.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked tentatively as she waited for the coffee-skinned girl to finish dressing.

"I don't want to hear it." Gwen replied as she pulled her top over her head.

Morgana fell silent and nodded her head even though the other girl wasn't looking. Picking up her bag, Morgana cast a final look at her ex-girlfriend before leaving the changing room.

Upon turning round to find Morgana gone, Gwen let out a heavy sigh before sitting down on the bench and promptly bursting into tears.

***

That evening, Merlin was round Gwen's house modeling the outfits she had designed for the fashion show that would take place two days after Merlin's Drama performance. So far, Merlin had been forced to wear a tuxedo, two dresses, one of a medieval style that had a long train and one that was indecently short and so skin tight it looked like Merlin was merely covered in body glitter rather than wearing actual clothing. He was now modeling another suit, more casual than the tuxedo but it was very big on him and he had to keep pulling the trousers back up.

"Something's missing." Gwen said to herself as she checked Merlin over.

"A belt." Merlin suggested but she shook her head at him before hunting around her bedroom for something.

A few minutes later she smiled in triumph as she held up a red neck scarf that she loosely tried around Merlin's throat.

"There, perfect." Gwen beamed.

"You miss her don't you?" Merlin said gently. "Morgana."

"You can change in to your own clothes now Merlin." Gwen told him ignoring what he'd just said.

"Gwen come on, anyone can see that you miss her." Merlin pointed out as he began changing. "And she misses you too. It's so obvious a blind man could see it."

"She lied to me." Gwen reminded him. "I can't have a relationship with somebody who isn't being honest with me."

"I understand that." Merlin replied. "But Morgana wasn't really lying to you she was just…concealing the truth."

"That's still lying in my opinion." Gwen said.

"Well she wasn't doing it to hurt you." Merlin told her. "She made a promise to Arthur that she'd keep it a secret. She was only trying to be loyal to her best friend you can't really blame her for that."

"Morgana was involved in that ridiculous bet as well." Gwen responded. "I don't want to be with someone who does things like that. For all I know I was just some bet to her."

"You know that's not true." Merlin said. "Besides, Morgana made you happy. Why are you walking away from that? The two of you are just plain miserable since you've been apart."

"What about you and Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"There is no me and Arthur." Merlin scoffed. "There never was."

"Maybe there could be." Gwen said as Merlin pulled his jacket on. "Just think about it." She said before walking her friend to the door and bidding him goodnight.

***

After staring blankly at his untouched dinner until it turned stone cold Arthur got up and headed next door to finally talk to Morgana. Mrs. LeFay opened the door to him and smiled warmly before informing him that Morgana was upstairs.

Arthur thanked her before making his way up to Morgana's room. He knocked lightly on the door before stepping inside.

The room was a complete mess and Morgana was sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room clutching a teddy-bear in her arms.

"Bloody hell Morgana." Arthur commented. "Your room looks like a bombs hit it."

Morgana just shrugged. She had made no effort to tidy her room since that day when she had purposely messed it all up. As he life was in complete ruins it only seemed fitting that her bedroom was in a state of disarray also.

Carefully moving through all the clutter, Arthur knelt down beside the raven haired girl. On close inspection he saw that her eyes were unnaturally red suggesting that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry about you and Gwen." Arthur said after a while.

"I'm sorry about you and Merlin." Morgana apologized. "I shouldn't have told him about the bet. You were right for once, it only made things worse."

"You don't have to be sorry Morgana." Arthur told her. "I should have thought about how keeping my secret would affect you. But as usual I was selfish and only thought of myself."

"We're both selfish people Arthur." Morgana replied with a hint of a smile. "All I could think about was how keeping secrets was causing trouble with me and Gwen…but maybe…maybe the trouble between us wasn't down to me keeping your secrets at all. Perhaps the trouble was just there and I was only looking for something to blame it on."

"You're still my favorite girl you know." Arthur said as he slung an arm across her shoulder.

"And you're my favorite guy." She returned as she leaned against him.

They stayed silent for a while and Arthur pressed a kiss on top of Morgana's head.

"Come on." Arthur said after a while as he stood up and helped Morgana to her feet. "Let's clean this mess up."

Together, they moved around Morgana's bedroom tidying everything away. When they were finished, the room was spotless.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Kiss of Death

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or the BBC, though you really should have realised that by now **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 13-Kiss of Death**

It was the night of the dance showcase and the audience was filing in to the hall to take their seats. Arthur was sat on the front row with his and Morgana's parents. On the row behind him sat Merlin with his mother and Gwen's father. The blonde did not turn around to look at the dark-haired teen but he could feel Merlin's breath on the back of his neck and it was driving him insane.

In the dressing room, Gwen had her eyes squeezed shut and was going over the moves in her head. Her dance partner watched her desperately wanting to say something. Not knowing what to say, Morgana turned back to the mirror and slid another bobby pin into her hair to keep her dark curls out of her face.

They heard applause from the hall as the show started and the first dance group went on.

"Are you feeling nervous Morgana?" A girl named Briony asked.

"I don't get nervous." She replied before frowning at how much that sentence made her sound like Arthur.

"Lucky you." Briony said. "I'm so scared I'm going to mess up and fall on my face."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Morgana assured her. "And if you do fall Gwen and I will still applaud you, isn't that right?"

"I guess." Gwen answered.

The sound of applause met their ears again and the first group returned as the second group left.

"We're on after them." Gwen commented. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Of course you can." Morgana told her. "We'll go out there and wow that audience. It'll be fun."

Applause sounded from the hall again and the girls knew it was their turn.

"Break a leg." Briony said encouragingly as they made their way to the stage.

They took their positions and the curtain went up. The music began to play and the two girls launched themselves into their dance routine. They delivered each move with careful precision and the audience marveled at their expert ability and imaginative dance sequence.

There was something sexual about the way the two girls moved together. As Arthur watched he was half expecting them to tear one another's leotards off and pleasure each other on stage. From beside him Arthur heard his father clear his throat uncomfortably and readjust his trousers. Arthur tutted at his father in disgust as the girls held their finishing position and the audience burst into applause.

The next group came on to perform but Arthur wasn't really watching. He was sitting back in his chair and cherishing the feel of Merlin being sat close behind him.

Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Gwen was squealing in delight that their performance had been such a success. In her enjoyment she forgot her anger with Morgana and threw her arms around the other girl's neck.

"Sorry." Gwen said hastily pulling away from Morgana when she remembered they weren't together anymore. "I was just excited."

"Gwen." Morgana sighed. "I don't want to be apart anymore. I know I messed up but everybody makes mistakes. Please, just give me another chance."

Gwen chewed her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest feeling uncomfortable with everyone else staring at them waiting to hear her response.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time." Gwen suggested quietly.

Morgana looked round and everybody quickly averted their gaze and pretended they hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Just ignore them." Morgana told her. "I always do because whenever you walk in to a room you're the only other person I see. I love you Gwen and I can't stand not having you around. If you don't want to be with me anymore then I understand but…at least say you'll still be my friend."

The coffee skinned girl was quiet as she looked to the ground, to the ceiling, to the walls, to the windows, to the ground again and then finally back at Morgana.

"I don't want to be friends." Gwen said and Morgana felt her heart sink.

Ashamed of the tears that were burning at the corners of her eyes Morgana turned away intent on leaving the room but Gwen's gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back at Gwen in confusion and received a smile in response.

"I love you too." Gwen told her softly before meeting the ivory skinned girl in a searing kiss.

The others in the dressing room applauded and a couple of people let out a few wolf-whistles. Gwen giggled embarrassedly whilst Morgana simply grinned down at her paying no attention to their fellow dancers.

"Want to get out of here?" Morgana asked and Gwen nodded before they grabbed their things and left the dressing room hand in hand.

***

He was happy for Morgana, Arthur told himself. She and Gwen were perfect for each other and Arthur was glad they had worked things out. He was thrilled, ecstatic, over the moon. He certainly didn't envy their happiness.

Then there was Merlin. He was happy for the girls too, delighted in fact. He wasn't at all jealous that they were young, happy and in love whilst he was miserable and alone. And Merlin definitely did not wish that he and Arthur could be together like Gwen and Morgana.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you have feelings for him?" Gwen asked as she sat beside Merlin in English Literature.

"Gwen, there's no feelings to admit." Merlin whispered back looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye to make sure he hadn't heard.

"Morgana and I made up." Gwen said. "Why can't you and Arthur?"

"Those are two completely different situations." Merlin replied. "And I really don't want to waste another breath talking about Arthur Pendragon."

From his tone, Gwen could tell the conversation was closed so she followed his example and concentrated on her work.

"You can't just give up." Morgana whispered to Arthur.

"Morgana just drop it." Arthur pleaded quietly. "You and Gwen are together again and that's great but it doesn't look like there's a happy ending for me and Merlin."

"Well there won't be if you sit on your fat arse and do nothing." Morgana huffed.

"I do not have a fat arse." Arthur hissed at her.

Morgana rolled her eyes before turning away from him and smiling at Gwen.

***

That evening they were set to perform their piece of Drama. Back stage, Sophia was running around nervously almost hyperventilating, Nimueh was stood in a corner by herself going over her lines, Arthur was helping Morgana do her hair whilst Merlin sat quietly on a stool looking almost bored.

Their parents were sat in the audience as was Gwen. Even Lancelot and Morgause had come along to watch their fellow band mates perform.

"I said we'd do the gig Saturday night." Lancelot said to Morgause whilst they were waiting for the first group to come on. "Do you think they'll be up for it?"

"I've already spoken to Morgana." Morgause replied. "She and Arthur have made up."

"Good." Lancelot nodded with a grin. "We're getting paid triple for this gig. I'll finally be able to buy that motorbike I've been saving up for."

Morgause shushed him as the first act came on and the audience was respectfully silent as the first group performed.

Morgana's group was last on and in their opening scene they were gathered around a punch bowl filled with fake blood that they smeared all over themselves.

They worked through each scene with only one small mistake from Sophia. Then came the scene between Merlin and Arthur.

Their music que started and the two boys stepped out from behind the wings. Arthur stood in the middle of the stage and Merlin circled him like a vulture preparing to swoop down on its prey before they moved through the steps of the dance Morgana had choreographed.

Normally, Arthur didn't get nervous whilst performing. He'd leave his anxieties back stage and then fully become the character. However, as he danced with Merlin he felt his heart thundering in his chest and his blood pumping.

As for Merlin, his mouth was dry and he had to remind himself how to breathe as well as force himself to concentrate on the dance steps so he didn't stomp on Arthur's feet or fall over.

Then Merlin clasped one of Arthur's hands in his own then pulled the blonde towards him and gripped his face in his hands. Their bodies were pressed right up against each other and they could feel one another's heart beating in perfect time with the other. They locked eyes and their breath mingled together before Merlin molded his lips against Arthur's. The kiss lasted longer than necessary before Merlin's head cleared and he remembered that they were performing. He severed contact with Arthur's lips before lowering the blonde to the floor as though he were dead. The smoke machines went off and Arthur's body disappeared from the audience's vision giving him the opportunity to crawl off stage then stand to his feet in the wings.

Nimueh then made her way on to the stage to start off the final scene. After she delivered her lines, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Sophia stepped out from the wings to join her whispering things to Nimueh as though they were the voices in her head encouraging her to end her life.

Holding up the punch bowl of fake blood they had used in the first scene, Nimueh spoke the final line of the play before closing her eyes and tipping the fake blood over herself. All the lights went out and the hall was momentarily silent before the audience started to clap.

As the lights came back on, the actors and actresses stood to their feet and joined hands before bowing to the audience then leaving the stage to clean up and change clothes.

Once they were back in their normal clothes and they'd cleaned the fake blood off the stage, Morgana and the rest of her group made their way in to the foyer where friends and parents were waiting for them.

Sophia and Nimueh said a quick goodbye to Morgana, Arthur and Merlin before leaving with their parents. Morgana immediately searched for Gwen and the brown eyed girl congratulated Morgana with a kiss. As Arthur joined his parents he looked across the room to where Merlin was hugging his mother.

Merlin met Arthur's gaze and held it for a long while before turning away and leaving the building with his mum.

"Arthur?" Ygraine asked when she realised her son wasn't listening.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized shaking his head. "Um, come on let's go. What's for dinner I'm starving?"

"You're always thinking about your stomach." Ygraine laughed. "You're just like your father."

On the drive home food was the last thing on Arthur's mind. All he could think of was Merlin's soft lips upon his own and the way their tongues had danced together as if designed for that very purpose. He loved Merlin and he needed him, now more than ever. Morgana was right, he couldn't give up.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. The Catwalk

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 14-The Catwalk**

It seemed that as Arthur had decided he was going to do all he could to win Merlin's heart, the ebony haired boy had mysteriously disappeared off of the face of the earth. The blonde couldn't find him anywhere. He didn't show up to his lessons and he wasn't at home. Arthur even checked the college canteen and library a few times but there was still no sign of the boy. It was now a little past six and most people had finished lessons and gone home. Only the people who were organizing and taking part in the fashion show were still in the college. The show would start at seven so people had not yet arrived to watch.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called as he spotted her walking down a corridor with a fancy dress in her hand. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"He's helping me with the fashion show." Gwen replied. "He's going to be one of my models so he's been excused from his normal classes today."

"You're going to have Merlin walk up and down the catwalk wearing a dress?" Arthur asked unable to contain a grin at the thought.

"Oh, no." Gwen chuckled as she looked at the garment in her arms. "Merlin will be modeling the clothes I've designed for men obviously…well not obviously, some men do like to dress up in women's clothing…not that I'm saying Merlin is one of those people, of course I don't mean that, not that there's anything wrong with men who do wear women's clothes. We're all free to wear whatever we please I say. As long as we wear something of course, not that I have anything against nudists…well actually I don't know any nudists but I'm sure they're lovely people."

"That's great Gwen." Arthur interrupted. "So where is Merlin now? I'd like to speak to him."

"You can't." Gwen replied and Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry; it's just that people who aren't involved in the fashion show are not allowed to be in the hall or the dressing rooms. But the show starts in a little less than an hour so you can always stick around to watch and then talk to Merlin after."

"I don't want to wait that long." Arthur groaned to himself as he ruffled the back of his hair. "Do you need an extra model?" He asked looking hopefully at Gwen.

She studied him for a few moments before a broad smile swept across her face.

"Yes, I could use an extra model." Gwen beamed. "Follow me."

"Great, thank you Guinevere." Arthur gushed as he followed her lead. "Seriously, you're like the most amazing person ever. So what will I be wearing anyway? A fancy suit? A tux? Casual wear?"

"You'll see." Gwen replied cryptically before leading him down the corridor that led to the dressing room.

Before they could step through the door, Gwen's teacher asked what Arthur was doing there and they said that Arthur would be modeling one of Gwen's designs. The teacher nodded before allowing them to pass through.

Arthur scanned the room looking for Merlin but he couldn't find him. However he did see Sophia and Nimueh adding some finishing touches to some of their models. Morgana was also there wearing a medieval styled dress with a long train; she looked like a fairytale princess.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm modeling for Gwen." He replied. "I take it you are as well." She nodded. "Where's Merlin?"

"He's in one of the stalls getting ready." Morgana answered pointing to the private dressing cubicles.

One of them opened and Arthur held his breath hoping it would be Merlin but it was a blonde boy he didn't know.

"Come on Arthur." Gwen said ushering him to the newly empty cubicle. "You have to get ready."

"But I wanted to speak to Merlin." Arthur told her.

"Get dressed first, speak to Merlin second." Gwen snapped. "Sorry." She mumbled afterwards upon seeing the shocked expression on Arthur's face. "I don't mean to be so bossy, I'm just nervous."

She then shoved Arthur into the cubicle and handed him what he was wearing before shutting the door.

"Um Gwen." Arthur said tentatively through the door. "This is a dress."

"Yes that's right." Gwen replied cheerfully. "Now put it on, I'll help you with the fastenings."

"You can't be serious." Arthur blanched.

"Arthur, you said you'd help." Gwen told him. "Now please, just put it on. We haven't got much time, especially if you want to talk to Merlin as well."

"What I said earlier about you being amazing…I've changed my mind." Arthur grumbled before shrugging his clothes off and then stepping in to the dress.

"Is it on yet?" Gwen called through the door.

Rather than answer Arthur simply pushed the door open so she could step inside and fasten the dress up.

"Oh Arthur you look stunning." Morgana exclaimed as she came to see what her friend looked like. "You need a touch of make-up though to really set it off."

"What? No, no make-up." Arthur protested but he was soon wrestled into a seat and Gwen attacked him with her make-up bag. "Putting me in a dress is bad enough." Arthur complained. "But did you really have to put me in the pink one?"

"Yes." Gwen and Morgana replied in unison.

"I hate you." Arthur grumbled as he examined himself in the mirror. "I hate you both. You've made me look so…so…"

"Gay." Morgana supplied.

"Well…yeah." Arthur said.

"News flash Arthur, you _are _gay." Morgana told him.

"I know and I'm proud to be but…the whole pink dress thing…that's too much." Arthur replied. "Even Elton John wouldn't be caught dead in this."

"Don't you like it?" Gwen asked sounding a little hurt. "I thought it was the best one I'd made."

"The dress is gorgeous." Arthur told her. "I just think it would look better on a girl. Why don't you wear it? I'll just find Merlin, have a quick talk and then I'll sit in the crowd and watch the show."

"I'm the designer I can't model as well." Gwen replied. "Besides you already agreed to model for me."

"I know but I thought I'd be wearing something for a guy, not a dress." Arthur moaned.

"Stop whining Arthur." Morgana said. "Look, Merlin's just come out of his cubicle, now's your chance to talk."

Looking round Arthur spied Merlin dressed in a very flattering powder blue suit that really brought out his eye colour. Trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from the other models, Arthur crossed the room to stand in front of Merlin.

"Nice dress." Merlin smirked when he saw what the blonde was wearing.

"Yeah well, I just thought I'd get in touch with my feminine side." Arthur said dryly. "Look Merlin, about us…"

"There is no us." Merlin interjected before the blonde could finish his sentence.

"Merlin please, I know the bet was stupid." Arthur said. "But I didn't go through with it and I'm sorry that I even considered it in the first place. And I know that I've hurt you, directly and indirectly, but all I want is to make it up to you. Look at me Merlin, I'm wearing a fucking dress, a pink sparkly dress, and the only reason I'm doing that is so I could get in here to talk to you. Surely that has to count for something."

"Not really." Merlin replied.

"Not really? Not really?" Arthur repeated. "You do realise that I'm going to be strutting along a catwalk like this, in front of people."

"So." Merlin shrugged.

"So I'm subjecting myself to public humiliation that will take years to die down just so I can try and get it in to that thick skull of yours that I love you." Arthur told him in a too loud voice that caused everyone else to watch the interaction between them.

"Well that's your problem not mine." Merlin replied. "I didn't ask you to make a prat of yourself in public."

"Ok, I don't think you're listening to me properly." Arthur sighed. "I. Love. You." He told the boy slowly. "Do you hear me? I love you."

"Yeah well I fucking hate you." Merlin retorted.

"Oh shut up you don't mean that." Arthur sighed.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Merlin snapped.

"For fuck sake Merlin stop being so difficult." Arthur groaned. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"So now I'm difficult?" Merlin asked obviously annoyed.

"That's not…you're misinterpreting everything I say." Arthur told him.

"Oh so I suppose that means I'm sort of brainless idiot." Merlin scoffed.

"What are you rambling about?" Arthur asked. "I didn't say anything about you being a brainless idiot. I'm just trying to tell you I love you."

"Well you've told me." Merlin replied. "And I said I hated you, pay attention."

"But you don't mean that." Arthur huffed as he rubbed his temples feeling irritated that their conversation was just going in circles. "We kissed."

"That was a play." Merlin pointed out. "It was acting, nothing more."

"Liar." Arthur accused. "You felt something when you kissed me I know you did."

The teacher poked her head round to inform them all that the show was about to start.

"Merlin please, just give me a chance." Arthur begged as everyone else began shuffling around them preparing to take their turn on the catwalk. "I'm a wreck without you."

"I think you were always a wreck." Merlin replied. "You were fucked up long before you met me."

"We're all fucked up Merlin." Arthur said.

"Whatever, it's my turn in a moment." Merlin told him before turning his back on the blonde and making his way to the catwalk.

Each step Merlin took felt like someone was stomping on Arthur's heart. The dressing room was empty now with just a few make-up bags and coats left behind as well as a few feathers that had fallen off of something and landed on the floor.

Sighing heavily, Arthur made his way to the catwalk area; he didn't want to face the wrath of Gwen and Morgana if he failed to show the pink dress off down the walkway.

The hall was filled with bright multi-coloured flashing lights but Arthur didn't see them. Popular music blared around the room but Arthur did not hear it. There was a small stand that was serving coffee and cakes but Arthur did not smell the wafting scents. He did not taste the cherry lip-gloss Gwen had painted on his mouth when he licked his dry lips. He did not feel the floor beneath his feet. The only thing Arthur knew was the aching thump of his mangled heart.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Improvised Songs

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, its heartbreaking : (**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 15-Improvised Songs**

As Arthur examined his reflection in the mirror he let out a deep sigh. He was gorgeous, he was sure of it, men and women alike turned their heads to admire him when he prowled down the streets. Yet the one head he so desperately wanted to turn stared straight past him. Merlin never spoke to him in college anymore. The boy wouldn't even look at Arthur if he could help it.

"Get it together Pendragon." Arthur told himself sternly.

"Son." Uther spoke up from Arthur's bedroom doorway.

"Father." Arthur replied taking a seat on his bed as Uther stepped inside.

"Your mother thinks it might be helpful if you and I had a talk." Uther told him. "Man to man. Or father to son."

"So you'll talk to me if mum asks you to but you'll never just come and talk to me yourself." Arthur muttered.

"Does it really make a difference?" Uther asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It makes all the difference." Arthur replied as he looked down at the chocolate stain on his carpet whilst his father stood above him. "You shouldn't have to be told to come and talk to me. I'm your son; you should start conversations with me of your own accord. You should want to give me advice and ask if I'm ok, not be forced to by mum."

"Very well." Uther said before clearing his throat. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fucking fantastic." Arthur told him sarcastically.

"Mind your language." Uther snapped.

"Ha, anger." Arthur laughed humorlessly. "An emotion I know all too well since it's the only one you ever show me."

"You had better start showing me some respect boy." Uther warned him. "You're not too old to put across my knee you know."

"Are you seriously thinking of spanking me father?" Arthur asked in a challenging voice. "I would have thought such a thing would be too gay for you. Because we both know what a homophobe you are don't we."

"It wasn't so long ago when I gave you a hug." Uther reminded him.

"A one-armed hug with your son doesn't cure your homophobia." Arthur told him. "You can't even tell me you love me can you? What's the matter? Scared I'll get a gay crush on my own flesh and blood?"

"Of course I'm not Arthur, don't be absurd." Uther replied sounding disgusted. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Why? It's not like you actually care." Arthur mumbled noting how Uther had not bothered to say that he did in fact love his only son.

"Then by all means sit in your room and sulk a little more." Uther said before turning to leave.

It was when Uther was about to step out of the room that Arthur began to speak.

"I'm in love." Arthur declared.

Uther didn't reply. He remained silent waiting for Arthur to say something more.

"His name's Merlin." Arthur continued. "He was the boy I kissed in my play. I love him and he says he hates me."

"Let me guess." Uther said as he turned back to face his son. "Merlin is the same boy who was best friends with Leon Ashworth and had his heart broken by him."

Arthur just nodded mutely amazed that his father had even remembered that conversation.

"Then I take it this Merlin boy knows that you were the one who broke Leon's heart." Uther stated and again Arthur simply nodded. "Hmm, what else is there that I should know about all this?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Arthur tried to think of a way to explain about the bet that wouldn't make his sound like a total asshole. However, he could not think of a way to tell his father the truth and make himself sound like the innocent person in the situation. So he took a deep breath and told his father the truth whilst mentally preparing himself for yet more disappointment in his father's eyes.

"When I first saw Merlin, I made a bet with Morgana that I could get him to sleep with me and fall in love with me." Arthur confessed. "Then I ended up falling in love with him. He…he has feelings for me too, I know he does. But since he found out about the bet he wants nothing more to do with me."

"Can you blame him?" Uther asked coldly.

"No." Arthur answered. "I'd hate me too."

"Well I hope you're ashamed of yourself." Uther replied. "Just what gives you the right to run around toying with people's feelings and breaking their hearts? In fact, I'm glad you're feeling so much pain right now because you most certainly deserve it for the damage you've caused to Merlin and to Leon and only God knows who else."

Words really were powerful weapons Arthur realised. Each word his father had said to him felt like someone was slashing his skin open with a rusty dagger and then pouring acid into the wounds.

"Am I really that impossible to love?" Arthur asked in a quiet voice as he looked up into his father's eyes. "I used to blame it on you. The way I acted, the things I did, I put the blame on you. How could I possibly show love and affection to any of the guys I ever slept with? I don't know how to love. You never taught me. All you ever did was make me feel small and worthless. You made me feel like I didn't matter, like I was nothing. So that's how I made others feel because I didn't know how to make them feel loved or how to make them feel special. I only know how to hurt people not how to love them. But I guess it wasn't down to you at all…I suppose I was just never meant to be loved. I'm nothing. Who would ever want to love me? I'm nothing."

Uther looked down on his son. The blonde was not crying. He was just on his bed staring into space. He was like a shell. It hurt Uther to see his son look so broken, so empty.

"Stand up." Uther ordered but Arthur either chose to ignore him or simply did not hear. "For goodness sake Arthur I said stand up!" Uther bellowed as he wrenched his hand round his son's arm and forced him to his feet.

The younger Pendragon didn't even flinch. He just blinked before casting his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." Uther told him as he gripped his son's chin forcing him to meet his eye. "You are not nothing. Now, you've clearly made a mess out of this Merlin situation but sitting around feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to rectify that. You need to sort this out with him."

"How?" Arthur asked skeptically. "He won't even talk to me."

"Then talk to him and make him listen." Uther replied.

"I've been trying…"

"Try harder." Uther snapped.

Turning to the mirror Arthur ran a hand through his hair before looking around his room. Spying his acoustic guitar a hint of a smile formed on his face and he picked it up before heading out of his bedroom door.

"Arthur." Uther called and he turned back to face his father. "I…Iloveyou." He said very quickly keeping his eyes on the ceiling but Arthur understood.

"Thank you." Arthur replied. "I love you too."

Uther disguised his awkwardness with a fake cough. Arthur just rolled his eyes before heading downstairs and out to his car. He drove to Merlin's house feeling an odd squirming sensation in his stomach due to nerves.

When he pulled up outside Merlin's house he partly wanted to continue on driving. There was every chance that Merlin would just reject him again and there was only so much pain he could take before being destroyed completely. If he carried on driving however, he could go to a bar and drink until the alcohol killed off the brain cells that made him think of Merlin, then he could forget and go back to being his old dickhead-ed self.

But Arthur Pendragon stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door with his guitar in hand. He knocked on the door and shuffled his feet awkwardly trying to ignore the fear that was nibbling at him.

A few moments later Hunith pulled the door open and smiled at him warmly before inviting him in. Arthur could only assume that the woman knew nothing about the bet. She told him Merlin was in his bedroom and that he was free to go on up. He thanked her politely before slowly ascending the stairs.

He stood outside Merlin's bedroom door before lightly tapping on the wood.

"I said I'm not hungry." Merlin called sounding annoyed.

"Merlin." Arthur called back. "It's Arthur."

"Go away." Merlin snapped.

Arthur sighed before pushing down the door handle but he found that the door was locked.

"Fine." Arthur said quietly to himself as he draped his guitar over his shoulder. "You asked for this."

He worked his fingers over the strings striking up a beautiful tune, a beautiful tune that was then ruined when he began to sing.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur sang seeming to improvise the words on the spot. "I did not mean to make you cry, oh baby I apologize, I don't know what I'm singing for, when you won't open the door, and in the past I've been a prick, for only thinking of my dick, and I know it might sound strange, but I promise I can change, so please say you'll forgive me, just come here and hug me sweetie, you know I hate it when we fight, so please tell me we're alright, no I never meant to hurt you, and my Merlin I do love you…" He trailed off when he opened the door. "Hi Merlin." He said sheepishly.

"I told you to leave." Merlin stated before slamming the door again.

Arthur began strumming his fingers across the guitar again and this time he started singing louder.

"Oh Merlin, your big blue eyes leave me hypnotized, and that dorkish smile makes my life worthwhile, I love your goofy big ears they help calm my tears, I know this doesn't make sense la, la, la, la fence, when you walk down the street you make my heart skip a beat, and even if I can't sing to me you're everything, so please give me a chance and we can make our love dance…"

The door was pulled open again and Merlin was looking at Arthur as if he had grown an extra head.

"Give me a chance and we can make our love dance?" Merlin asked sounding far from impressed.

"What?" Arthur asked. "It rhymed."

Merlin rolled his eyes and made to shut the door again but Arthur placed his foot inside the room preventing him from doing so.

"Don't think I won't crush your foot because I will." Merlin warned.

"Well you've already crushed my heart." Arthur replied. "So there's no reason why you shouldn't crush the rest of me as well."

The dark-haired boy shook his head before moving further into his bedroom thereby permitting Arthur entry. The blonde closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of Merlin's bed. He looked over at the pale boy by the window and started to play again, though this time he didn't sing.

Closing his eyes, Merlin rested his forehead against the cool surface of the window pane and listened to Arthur's beautiful melody.

At long last Merlin turned around to face Arthur. Their eyes locked and Arthur carefully placed his guitar on the floor as Merlin crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed.

"Ok." Merlin said.

"Ok?" Arthur echoed in confusion not knowing what the other teen meant.

"Ok." Merlin repeated. "You win. I love you."

Arthur smiled and made to lean in for a kiss but Merlin turned his head so Arthur's lips pressed against his cheek instead.

"Merlin?" He asked uncertainly.

He didn't respond, he just stood up and slowly took off his clothes before fumbling with Arthur's shirt buttons.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in a shaky voice feeling himself harden at the sight of Merlin in all his naked glory.

"I'm giving you what you want." Merlin told him. "The bet was to make me fall in love with you and to fuck me right? Well, I'm already in love with you so it's just the fucking we have to take care of before you collect your winnings from Morgana."

"The bet's off." Arthur whispered as he prized Merlin's hands off of him and moved off the bed and quickly re-buttoned his shirt. "It was off ages ago. Me coming here today was never about trying to sleep with you. I want to do this properly."

"Properly?" Merlin asked as he pulled the quilt over himself. "What does that mean? Are you going to take me to a hotel or something?"

"No." Arthur replied. "I mean I just want us to start over. I'd like to take you out…on a date. The cinema, or a meal maybe or anything you want. And I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you, when we're both ready."

Merlin was quiet for so long Arthur wondered if he'd perhaps gone deaf or maybe Merlin had lost the ability of speech. However, just as he was planning to grab his guitar and go Merlin shyly told him that he'd like to go ice-skating.

"Ice-skating?" Arthur asked. "Great, when?"

"Tomorrow." Merlin answered. "Pick me up at one o'clock."

Smiling broadly Arthur nodded before leaving. He hopped into his car and drove back home. It was as he pulled into his driveway that he realised there was one small problem; he had no idea how to skate.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Bambi on Ice

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin which is completely unfair : (**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews : )**

**Chapter 16-Bambi on Ice**

Even though Arthur had insisted he didn't need Morgana's help with deciding what to wear for his date with Merlin, she had decided to come over and help anyway. Arthur stood in the middle of his room whilst Morgana rummaged through his clothes and threw a number of things at him before ordering him to try them on.

He modeled each outfit until she finally decided that he should wear a pair of tight black jeans and a plain white top with long sleeves. She then fastened a dragon medallion around his throat before attacking him with eyeliner.

"Perfect." Morgana proclaimed as she admired her handiwork. "If the two of us were straight I would totally fuck you."

"Thanks." Arthur replied. "I think." He mumbled afterwards.

Morgana then rambled on about how he ought to behave on the date and all the right things he should say but Arthur barely paid her any attention before he made his way down to his car and headed to Merlin's house.

***

That morning, Merlin was sleeping soundly until he was gently woken up by Gwen. He blinked up at her in surprise before she ushered him into the shower. When he returned to his bedroom she presented him with the clothes she wanted him to wear.

"I can dress myself you know." He said rhetorically as Gwen fastened a red scarf around his neck.

"I know." Gwen replied with a smile. "I just want you to look good for Arthur. Not that I'm saying you look bad because you don't, you're a very handsome boy. Not that I fancy you or anything…I don't mean that in a nasty way, you're very fanciable I just…well I like girls and you're not a girl."

Merlin just chuckled lightly at her as she handed him a brown jacket.

"Have fun." She told him before hugging him goodbye and then leaving.

As the time ticked nearer to one o'clock Merlin began pacing the length of his room wondering if he should just crawl back into bed and pretend he was ill. However, before he had come to a decision on what illness he should pretend to suffer from Arthur was knocking on his door.

He heard his mum and Arthur exchange friendly greetings and his heart began to thud against his chest.

"It's just ice-skating." Merlin told himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just relax."

Taking a deep breath Merlin walked downstairs to meet Arthur. They smiled at one another shyly both feeling a little awkward especially with Hunith watching them with an amused glint in her eye.

"You boys have a good time." Hunith said as she watched them step into Arthur's car.

They drove in silence and when they reached the ice-rink Arthur hopped out of the car first and moved round to the other side to open the door for Merlin.

"So, are you any good?" Merlin asked after they had paid and sat down to fix their skates on.

"You ever seen Bambi?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "Well I'm worse than that."

"Really?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows. Well then this is going to be fun. While you make a prat of yourself and fall on your arse I'm going to skate circles around you."

With a smug grin Merlin stepped out onto the ice and Arthur could immediately tell that the other teen was good, really good. After a perfect fancy spin, Merlin stopped and looked back at Arthur beckoning him to join him on the ice.

Somewhat timidly Arthur stepped out onto the ice and clutched onto the rail. He could see Merlin smirking at him as he started making little train-tracks across the ice. Taking pity on the blonde, Merlin skated over to Arthur and held out his hand.

After a seconds hesitation Arthur took it and Merlin wound his other arm around Arthur's waist. Merlin skated them around slowly giving Arthur instructions on how to skate properly. They'd barely made one lap around the rink before Merlin let go so that Arthur was skating solo.

The blonde almost managed three glides before falling ungracefully onto his ass. Merlin cackled with laughter and Arthur glared up at him for a few moments before laughing too. Offering his hands out, Merlin helped Arthur back to his feet.

"So there's actually something that Arthur Pendragon can't do." Merlin laughed.

"So it would seem." Arthur replied.

Grinning broadly Merlin skated off around the rink leaving Arthur to wobble his way to the edge so he could hold onto the rail. Merlin came to a perfect stop beside him and Arthur rolled his eyes muttering 'show off' under his breath.

"How do you do this fancy skating thing then?" Arthur asked eager to learn so he didn't continue to look like a prat.

"Take my hands." Merlin instructed as he stood before him. Arthur placed his hands in Merlin's then looked at him expectantly. "Now close your eyes." The blonde did as he was told. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Um…I think so." Arthur replied with just a touch of uncertainty.

"Good enough." Merlin said before beginning to skate backwards pulling Arthur along with him.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed nearly tumbling to the floor.

"Relax." Merlin ordered.

They carried on skating for a while before Merlin told Arthur to open his eyes. He then let go of his hands and moved behind him so he was pushing the blonde along instead of pulling.

"Just move slowly and trust your feet." Merlin told him. "Take your time and become the ice."

"What does that even mean?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but I thought it sounded inspiring." Merlin replied before moving to skate by his side. "Not bad." He complimented. "You're improving."

"I'm a fast learner." Arthur smiled.

They skated a few more laps before Merlin began making fancy turns and spins. Arthur watched him in awe before attempting to mimic his movements. Unfortunately he soon found himself sprawled out on the ice again.

Merlin snorted in amusement before offering his hand to help him up again. Casting the boy a mischievous smirk, Arthur gripped his hand and pulled him down beside him.

"Arthur." Merlin complained as he swatted his arm playfully.

"What?" He asked innocently as he grinned at the pale boy.

Merlin rolled his blue eyes at him before attempting to get up but Arthur kept him down.

"You're beautiful." Arthur told him before moving in for a kiss not caring of all the people that could see them.

Merlin kissed back briefly before pulling away and skating round at a ferocious speed.

Still on his arse, Arthur let out a sigh before trying to scramble to his feet. He had just managed to swivel onto his knees when a little blonde girl who couldn't be more than five years old skated to a stop beside him.

"Would you like some help getting up?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Arthur grumbled shooing the girl away feeling highly embarrassed.

After struggling for several minutes more Arthur managed to stand up before promptly falling over again.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" That same little girl asked as she skated by again.

"Yes I'm sure now go away." Arthur snapped at her.

"You don't have to be so rude you meanie." She told him before gliding away.

When the girl's back was turned Arthur poked his tongue out at her before heaving himself to his feet once more.

"Was the little girl picking on you?" Merlin mocked as he returned to the blonde's side and steadied him before he fell again.

"Oh shut up Merlin." Arthur groaned.

"Come on you prat, let's get out of here." Merlin told him before helping the other off of the ice. "I did think you were getting better earlier but it seems you've gotten worse."

Arthur just scowled as he took his skates off then took them over to the booth and waited for his own shoes to be handed back to him.

They made their way back to Arthur's car and once again the blonde held the door open for the raven head.

"Where to now?" Arthur asked not wanting their day to be over yet.

"Anywhere but home." Merlin replied.

With the music blaring out of the car stereo they simply drove around for a while just enjoying one another's company. A few hours later Merlin's stomach gave a loud rumble so they pulled up by the nearest chip shop and sat on the bonnet of Arthur's car sharing a large portion of chips.

"Grrr, I hate when the salt gets trapped beneath my fingernails." Arthur complained.

"Well if you'd picked up one of the little wooden forks you wouldn't have that problem." Merlin told him cheekily as he ate the last chip.

Arthur just gazed at the other boy fondly before forcing him into a headlock and ruffling up his hair.

"Arthur, get off you loser." Merlin laughed trying to fight the other boy off.

"Who are you calling a loser you little brat?" Arthur replied pretending to sound offended.

"Shut up." Merlin sighed.

"Make me." Arthur challenged.

After casting the blonde a lopsided grin Merlin grabbed a handful of Arthur's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Moaning softly, Arthur worked one hand through Merlin's hair whilst resting the other on the boy's slender waist.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the boys pull apart.

"Leon." Merlin acknowledged as he saw his former best friend stood on the pavement.

As Arthur looked the boy over he noticed that he looked better than the last time he'd seen him. He'd had a shave and a haircut and his skin looked a lot healthier.

"So, who are you planning to fuck tonight?" Merlin asked not making eye contact with the boy he had once been in love with.

"Actually I was planning to spend the night with my mum." Leon answered. "We're going to watch a few DVDs."

"That's nice." Arthur said.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio and nobody looked at each other.

"You two look good together you know." Leon told them.

"What happened to you?" Merlin asked looking at the other boy suspiciously. "You're not being your usual asshole self."

"Well I've met someone." Leon replied with a small smile. "A girl. Her name's Freya, I met her down by the lake."

"And by meeting this girl you suddenly become a decent guy again?" Merlin asked skeptically. "Ballshit. You're probably up to something."

"People change Merlin." Leon said quietly.

"Yeah I know. I was there when _you _changed remember." Merlin retorted heatedly.

Arthur shifted guiltily knowing that Leon's personality change had been his fault.

"Well people can always change back." Leon continued. "And I have. Or at least I'm starting to."

"Well do forgive me if I don't attend your welcome home party." Merlin said snidely.

"I know that I hurt you Merlin." Leon replied. "And I really am sorry. I know that too much shit has happened for us to ever be best friends again but…I hope one day you can forgive me. Just like I've forgiven Arthur."

Upon hearing Leon's last words Arthur caught eye contact with him and they shared an understanding smile.

"Thank you." Arthur said feeling the guilt melt away. "That means a lot."

Leon nodded before smiling weakly at Merlin who was still glaring at him before he walked away.

"Take me home." Merlin ordered as he moved round to the passenger side of the car.

On the drive back Merlin stared out of the window not replying whenever Arthur attempted conversation. Not wanting what progress they had made today to be lost Arthur held onto Merlin's wrist preventing him from leaving the car when they reached his house.

"Let me go Arthur." Merlin sighed. "The date's over."

"I'm not letting you go until we've made plans for a second date." Arthur told him firmly.

"Maybe I don't want a second date." Merlin replied.

"If this is about Leon, then I promise you now I'm not going to hurt you like he did." Arthur said. "Nor will I hurt you like I hurt him. I love you Merlin."

"Yes I know, you've told me plenty of times now." Merlin groaned. "How many more times do you plan to say it?"

"I plan to keep telling you I love you until you truly believe it." Arthur answered. "Then every day after that."

"A double date could be fun." Merlin said eventually. "You, me, Gwen and Morgana. We could go bowling or something."

Arthur nodded before releasing his grip on Merlin's wrist so he could step out of the car. He walked a few steps up his garden path before turning back and opening the car so he could speak to Arthur.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and walk me to the door or not?" Merlin asked.

Smiling Arthur stepped out of the car and walked beside the dark-haired boy up to his house. They stood facing one another on the doorstep and Merlin fiddled with his keys.

"So, is this the part where I kiss you goodnight?" Arthur asked.

"It is." Merlin answered. "Unless you wanted to stay for dinner but I really wouldn't recommend it, my mum's an awful cook."

Arthur laughed lightly before brushing his knuckles across Merlin's cheekbone. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Merlin's in a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"I'd better get home." Arthur said. "I'm sure Morgana's dying to interrogate me about everything."

"I should get inside too." Merlin replied. "I think I smell something burning."

They smiled at one another and Arthur placed a final kiss to Merlin's inner wrist before heading back to his car looking at Merlin over his shoulder as he did so.

**To Be Continued**

**(I feel this story is soon reaching an end, I'd say a maximum of 4 more chapters till it's finished but probably less)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Between the Trees

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin and as much as it saddens me to say (or write) I probably never will *sigh***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 17-Between the Trees **

Ice-skating had been somewhat embarrassing for Arthur but being beaten at bowling by two girls was downright humiliating. Gwen claimed that she had never played before yet she somehow managed to knock down most of the pins every time she rolled the ball down the alley. Although Morgana refused to put her fingers in the holes-she didn't want to break her nails-she still played brilliantly and had made seven strikes already. Then there was Merlin and Arthur who both turned out to be completely useless.

On his first go, Merlin had bowled the ball backwards and on his second attempt his ball went onto the next lane where a family was playing. Arthur had laughed as the dark-haired boy blushed and stammered an apology but the smile soon left Arthur's face when his ball went down the gutter.

So far, Merlin and Arthur had managed to scrape seventeen points between them whilst the two girls were closing in on one hundred.

Finally the game ended but the humiliation was far from over. Morgana insisted on bragging on her and Gwen's victory in a very loud voice.

"As the losers I think you two should treat us to pizza and ice-cream." Morgana said as they all fitted themselves into Arthur's car, the girls in the back and Arthur and Merlin in the front.

"Fine." Arthur agreed grumpily as he started the engine.

"Smile Pendragon." Morgana told him as she leaned her arm over the seat and pinched his cheek. "No need to be such a sore loser."

"Just shut up and put your seatbelt on LeFay." Arthur replied.

It was a short drive to the nearest Pizza Hut and the four friends were soon making their way inside. The girls told the boys what they wanted before walking off to find them a table.

"Promise me now that we never go bowling with them again." Merlin said as they stood in the queue.

"Promise." Arthur agreed eagerly. "In fact, let's never do another double date with them."

"Let's just stop being friends with them." Merlin joked. "Come on, let's make a run for it back to your car and have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Arthur laughed before realising that Merlin was serious about ditching them for the day.

"Are you crazy?" Arthur asked. "Morgana would murder me if I ran off and left her to walk home."

"True." Merlin smiled. "But surely a day with me is worth it right?"

The blonde only had to consider it for a moment before taking Merlin's hand and darting for the door. Laughing like hyenas the two males scrambled into Arthur's car and drove off.

Driving one-handed, Arthur slipped his phone out of his jeans pocket and switched off so that Morgana wouldn't be able to call up and yell at him when she figured out they'd done a runner.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked.

Merlin thought for a moment before telling Arthur to make a left turn and then giving him directions to a mystery place. Not having the faintest idea where he was going Arthur just followed Merlin's orders until he was told to stop and park the car outside the woods.

"Here?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Not scared of the woods are you?" Merlin mocked.

"No." Arthur scoffed. "I just forgot to bring along my teddy-bear and a picnic basket."

"Ha-ha." Merlin quipped dryly before stepping out of the car and Arthur following behind somewhat reluctantly.

Arthur followed Merlin's lead and eventually they came to a stop by a large willow tree.

"Come on, through here." Merlin directed as he parted some of the branches for Arthur to step through.

A small clear pond lay on the right side the tree trunk and there was also what looked to be a home made bench by the side of the pond.

"Wow! I never knew this was here. It's really beautiful." Arthur exclaimed as he moved over to sit on the bench. "Do you see how clean the water looks?"

"Yeah, me and my dad found this place when I was about five years old. We built this bench together." Merlin informed him as he sat down beside the blonde. "We used to come here once a week. It was our special place."

"Um, what happened to your dad?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"He left." Merlin answered. "I don't know why. I was nine years old at the time. It was during the night. For some reason I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs for some water and he was walking out the front door with a rucksack. When I asked where he was going he told me he just had to go to the shops and get some milk, then he hugged me, kissed me on the cheek and told me to look after mum while he was gone. Then he left and we haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I'm sorry." Arthur sighed having no idea what else he could possibly say.

Merlin just smiled sadly before looking into the depths of the water seemingly deep in thought.

A gentle breeze fluttered around them and Arthur found the place to be quite peaceful and he was incredibly flattered that Merlin had brought him here.

"Do you still come here a lot?" Arthur asked.

"Not really." Merlin admitted. "Since my dad left I've only visited this place on father's day and his birthday. I've never told anyone else about this, I've always come alone."

"Well then, thanks for bringing me here." Arthur said gently. "I really appreciate you sharing your special place with me."

"Well you're special to me too." Merlin whispered softly.

Arthur smiled beautifully and the two leaned towards one another and shared a slow sensual kiss. When the kiss broke apart Merlin got a mischievous twinkle in his eye and Arthur suddenly felt nervous about what the other boy might be scheming.

It didn't take Arthur long to find out. In a few quick movements, Merlin had stood up and pushed the blonde into the pond. Arthur shrieked as he felt the cold of the water and he glared at the now laughing Merlin before splashing some water at him.

"Merlin, you evil little asshole!" Arthur yelled before catching the boy unawares and pulling him into the pond with him.

Merlin screeched even louder than Arthur had but still continued to laugh as they both splashed water at one another.

They moved closer and grappled with one another trying to dunk each other under the water. Eventually they grew tired and simply clung to one another as they tried to catch their breath.

"Ok, I'm fucking freezing." Arthur finally said.

"Me too." Merlin replied his teeth chattering slightly. "Let's go back to your car."

"No way." Arthur told him. "I'm not having you all wet and dripping over my leather seats. We'll just have to dry off on the grass."

Merlin rolled his eyes before climbing out of the pond and stripping his clothes off before laying them out to dry. Stepping out of the pond, Arthur did the same before spreading himself on the grass with his arms behind his head and his cock standing up proudly.

After a few minutes hesitation Merlin stretched out next to Arthur, letting out a small yelp when a twig dug into his shoulder blade.

"If somebody comes along and captures us stark naked it's your fault." Arthur said as he turned his head to look at Merlin's.

"Relax, no-ones going to come." Merlin replied. "Except perhaps you." He added flirtatiously as his eyes flickered down to Arthur's manhood.

"For someone who has such an innocent face you have quite a dirty mind." Arthur told him.

Merlin just grinned in response before settling himself on top of Arthur, their erections rubbing together. Both boys moaned at the feel and Arthur closed his eyes taking deep breaths to try and calm the lust pulsating through his veins heading straight for his dick.

"I thought we were going to take things slow." Arthur managed to say.

"We are." Merlin replied, his breath tickling Arthur's face as he spoke. "But I'm cold so I need you to warm me up."

Their lips met and hands and fingers swept over exposed flesh making both boys pant and groan. As Merlin rocked his hips downwards Arthur let out a guttural moan before using all of his willpower to gently push Merlin off of him.

"Clothes." Arthur said before getting up and pulling his back on even though they were still wet.

Silently Merlin got up and pulled his back on too before sitting down on the bench. Though he didn't say anything it was obvious he was upset about being pushed away.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled sitting beside him. "I just…if I hadn't have stopped you then I wouldn't have been able to at all and…we'd have ended up screwing on the forest floor and that's not how I want our first time to be."

"I know." Merlin replied quietly before clearing his throat and talking louder. "I get it, I do. I just…I don't know."

"You just can't resist me." Arthur told him jokingly.

"I don't think I can." Merlin said seriously. "I've tried to. From the day I met you I've tried to but…you're like a part of me, my destiny or…two sides of the same coin."

Their eyes locked and they gazed lovingly at one another before they both turned away.

"I think we should just pretend I didn't get all mushy and girly." Merlin suggested.

"Consider it forgotten." Arthur told him. "In fact it never happened."

"Never happened." Merlin echoed. "Now um, let's do something manly."

"Yes, something manly." Arthur agreed.

They looked around for a bit trying to think of something before Arthur spotted two fairly thick tree branches. He picked them up and handed one to Merlin before swishing the other through the air telling the other boy it was a sword.

"A sword?" Merlin laughed. "What are you, five years old?"

"Don't mock me." Arthur told him before attacking him with the 'sword'.

"Ow!" Merlin complained as the branch scratched his arm.

"Well defend yourself then." Arthur said before attacking him again.

They sparred with one another for a while with their pretend swords. Arthur was a lot better than Merlin but the dark haired boy held his own. Eventually, Merlin grew tired and begged for mercy and Arthur took pity on him and threw his wooden sword down.

"Come on; let's get back to the car." Arthur said draping an arm across Merlin's shoulders. "If some stupid bird has shit on it you're licking it off with your tongue."

"You're disgusting." Merlin replied as he wound his arm around the blonde's waist.

Fortunately, Arthur's car was completely free of animal droppings of any kind. They drove away from the woods and back into the main part of town heading for somewhere to eat. They happened upon a small restaurant called 'Blues' that had a bar, a dance floor and a stage for karaoke. They made their way inside and a waiter led them to a table in the karaoke area.

They quietly surveyed their menus before both ordering a meal of pizza and chips.

As they waited for their food to arrive they turned to the stage where a woman was currently singing 'I will survive'.

Ten minutes later their food came and they both ate in compatible silence whilst watching the other customers making prats of themselves as they got up and sang on stage.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Merlin told Arthur commandingly once he'd cleared his plate.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Go up and sing." Merlin ordered with a wicked grin.

Arthur shook his head frantically but somehow ended up being forced towards the stage.

"I hate you for this." Arthur said and Merlin just smiled innocently before sitting comfortably.

Arthur stepped onto the stage and the audience applauded politely as they had for everyone else. Trying to act calm and collect Arthur stepped up to the microphone stand. He looked over in Merlin's direction and their eyes met for a while before he lowered his gaze to the floor waiting for his song to play.

Just a few seconds later Merlin was clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically whilst Arthur sand Robbie Williams' 'Angels' very badly out of tune and completely off key.

Despite his abysmal performance the crowd cheered for him enthusiastically. He bowed his head in thanks before rejoining Merlin at their table.

"That was unbelievably terrible." Merlin told him, his cheeks hurting from laughing so much.

"The audience seemed to enjoy it." Arthur replied defensively.

"That's because the worse you are the more amusing they find you." Merlin informed him.

"Whatever, I did mention I hated you right?" Arthur asked.

"And I hate you even more." Merlin retorted as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You're officially insane." Arthur remarked sounding oddly impressed. "Come on, we're dancing."

He grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him in the direction of the dance floor.

"I see I have no choice in the matter." Merlin commented sarcastically as Arthur pulled him nearer and rested his hands on his waist.

They swayed together a little awkwardly receiving a few disapproving glances from some of the older customers sat at the tables but neither boy paid any attention.

After having his foot trodden on for the seventh time Arthur decided he'd had enough of dancing and he led Merlin out of the restaurant and back to the car before Arthur took Merlin home.

Though they kissed goodbye and arranged for Arthur to give Merlin a lift to college the next day, the blonde still wasn't entirely sure what their relationship was. It seemed that Merlin had forgiven him about the bet and they were obviously more than just friends but Arthur still wasn't sure he could call the other his boyfriend.

However, thoughts of Merlin disappeared from his mind as Arthur walked into his bedroom only to be hit in the head with a heavy book before coming face to face with an angry Morgana.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. A Bunch of Trolls

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or the BBC**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 18-A Bunch of Trolls **

After Morgana had yelled at him for approximately fifteen minutes she headed back home leaving Arthur with a red bump on his head and a pounding headache.

"What were you and Morgana fighting about?" Ygraine asked as she stepped into her son's bedroom.

"I ditched her earlier to spend the day alone with Merlin." Arthur admitted. "But it's not like I left her on her own or anything, she was with Gwen."

"Well you'd better make it up to her tomorrow." Ygraine advised. "You know what Morgana's like when she's angry."

"Yeah, evil." Arthur mumbled.

"We're having a family barbeque next weekend." Ygraine told him. "Perhaps you'd like to invite Merlin."

"Is that really a good idea?" Arthur asked thinking of some of his relatives that strongly disapproved of his sexuality. "It's bad enough when Aunt Gertrude and Uncle Wallace make snide comments about me and Morgana, I don't want them saying things like that about Merlin too."

"It was just an idea." Ygraine said. "But perhaps you're right. Your father's relatives aren't the most pleasant guests. Still, I'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours properly sometime. Maybe you could invite him round for dinner."

"I don't know." Arthur replied uncomfortably. "I'll talk to him, see what he thinks. Anyway, I'm not really sure if he actually _is _my boyfriend."

Ygraine frowned at her son but chose not to comment. Instead she placed a kiss on top of his head, the same spot where Morgana had hit him with a book, before bidding him goodnight and leaving the room.

***

It took Arthur three days, a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, two new pairs of shoes and three new necklaces to win Morgana's forgiveness. She had also insisted that she invite both Merlin and Gwen to his family barbeque at the weekend.

He had tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea but Morgana always had been and always would be stubborn. So Arthur had asked both Merlin and Gwen if they'd like to attend silently begging for them to say no. However, they agreed and Morgana made sure she informed Ygraine that the two would be joining them.

So when Arthur woke up Saturday morning he felt very apprehensive indeed. The family gathering was going to be disaster he just knew it. Hopefully what ever happened wouldn't come between his relationship with Merlin.

As he hadn't been entirely clear what his relationship with the dark-haired boy was he had asked him about it. Well in truth he had written the boy a note in English class as he hadn't the courage to ask out loud. After rolling his eyes at Arthur's way of asking, Merlin had scribbled a message back saying that they were boyfriends. The blonde had grinned stupidly all day and kept that note in his bedside drawer.

Morgana and her parents were the first to arrive to the Pendragons' house for the barbeque as they only lived next door. Whilst Uther and Mr. LeFay talked about sport and business in the living room, Mrs. LeFay helped Ygraine set things up whilst Morgana followed Arthur up to his room.

"You need to relax Pendragon." Morgana told him as she lounged on his bed watching him pace up and down nervously. "It's just a barbeque, there's no need to panic."

"It's going to be a disaster." Arthur replied. "You know what some of my family are like; they're going to be shooting Merlin and I disapproving looks all day. You and Gwen too."

"I've met your family plenty of times before Arthur." Morgana reminded him. "Their opinions don't bother me at all and you shouldn't let them bother you either."

"And what if they upset Merlin?" Arthur asked her. "Or Guinevere."

"Anyone who insults Gwen will have to answer to my right fist." Morgana answered. "No matter how old or young they are."

"So you're going to start a fight. Well that makes me feel so much more relaxed." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Arthur, Merlin's a big boy." Morgana told him. "I'm sure he can handle a few homophobic remarks from your relatives."

Arthur grumbled some more whilst Morgana rolled her eyes and told him to stop being such a drama queen. Then they started bickering until they heard someone knocking on the front door.

"And the nightmare begins." Arthur groaned.

"Come on." Morgana said taking his hand supportively. "It won't be that bad."

They headed downstairs where Ygraine was greeting some of their guests with a bright smile as she led them through her home and into the large back garden where Uther was tending to the barbeque.

When Arthur and Morgana made their into the back garden Ygraine was introducing Morgana's parents to some of Arthur's aunts and uncles even though they'd probably met before.

"Oh there you two are." Ygraine exclaimed beckoning the two over. "Well Arthur say hello to your aunts and uncles."

"Hello auntie Marylin." Arthur greeted emotionlessly as he faced the fifty year old woman who was dressed in a mini-skirt and halter top with a pair of four inch heels. "You look lovely today."

"Yeah, I think I saw a prostitute wearing the same thing." Morgana murmured under her breath so that only Arthur could hear.

"I'm sure you remember my friend Morgana." Arthur said.

"Of course, she's the lesbian isn't she?" Marylin replied speaking about Morgana as though she wasn't there.

Morgana looked ready to make a retort so Arthur clapped his hand over her mouth effectively silencing her.

"Just leave it." He told her before turning to greet some of his other family members. "Auntie Joy, Uncle Ray." Arthur said with a great deal more enthusiasm.

"Hello there sweetheart." Joy replied merrily as she embraced her nephew and planted a kiss on his cheek. "And Morgana, how are you love?"

"I'm good thank you." Morgana answered.

Joy was Ygraine's sister and Ray was Joy's husband. The married couple were the physical opposites of one another. Joy was blonde, short and thin whilst Ray was dark, tall and fat. They were also the only aunt and uncle Arthur actually liked as they didn't care about his sexuality.

"So, I hear you've got a boyfriend now." Joy teased pinching Arthur's cheek. "When will I get to meet him?"

"He'll be along later." Morgana answered with a smile. "I promise you, you're just going to love him."

"And what about you?" Ray asked. "Your mum was just telling me about your lady friend. What's her name, Gwyneth?"

"Guinevere." Morgana corrected. "Though she likes to be called Gwen."

"Pretty girl is she?" Ray asked.

"She's beautiful." Morgana replied.

"Hmm, well perhaps you two girls could give me a little show later on." Ray joked.

"Raymond." Joy scolded slapping him on the arm even though she laughed too.

More of Arthur's relatives turned up and even though he couldn't stand most of them he respectfully said hello to them all whilst Morgana insulted them in a low whisper. Some of Uther's work associates also turned up including Mr. and Mrs. Ashworth along with their son Leon.

"I told you this was going to be bad." Arthur hissed to Morgana.

"But I thought he'd forgiven you?" Morgana replied in confusion.

"He has." Arthur answered. "But Merlin hasn't forgiven Leon. When he sees him here he'll probably walk straight out again."

"Just stay calm." Morgana instructed. "It will be fine."

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and Morgana answered it to admit Merlin and Gwen. The two girls entered the back garden hand in hand and Merlin followed behind them and headed over to join Arthur.

"Hi." He greeted awkwardly not sure if he should kiss Arthur in front of his family or not.

"Hi." Arthur replied as he watched Morgana and Gwen making out in front of his auntie Marylin which Arthur supposed Morgana was doing to deliberately make the older woman uncomfortable. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your family first?" Merlin asked. "I thought that was the point in these things."

"Well most of my family are prats." Arthur told him.

"Something that runs in the family then." Merlin joked.

"Come on." Arthur said linking his fingers with Merlin's and guiding him through the garden over to Joy and Ray. "Merlin, this is my auntie Joy and my uncle Ray, and this is Merlin, my boyfriend."

"Oh you're a gorgeous boy." Joy complimented as she hugged Merlin tightly. "You'd better treat my nephew right or I'll have my fat husband sit on you."

"Don't you call me fat you little stick-insect." Ray told her before offering his hand to Merlin to shake. "Nice to meet you sonny-jim."

"Nice to meet you too sir." Merlin replied politely not sure how to take the two adults.

"No need to call me sir lad." Ray laughed. "Ray will do just fine."

They spoke for a little longer before Arthur led Merlin away to introduce him to someone else.

"Are they always like that?" Merlin asked referring to Joy and Ray.

"No, they're usually worse." Arthur grinned. "I love them though even if they are insane. At least they're not prejudiced assholes like the rest of the idiots I'm about to introduce you to. Auntie Marylin hi. This is my boyfriend Merlin."

The older woman looked at Merlin beadily before pursing her lips and turning up her nose. She then walked away from them as though they hadn't spoken.

"Ok that was rude." Merlin said. "And what the hell was she wearing? Seriously, is she a hooker or something?"

"She may as well be." Arthur answered. "She's married but she's having an affair with the dustman, the postman, the milkman, someone she works with, her best friend's wife and her husband's brother."

Merlin pulled a face of disgust before being introduced to some of Arthur's cousins. They said hello and put on a smile but the disapproval shined in their eyes.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Merlin asked when he spotted Leon talking to Morgana and Gwen.

"Father invited his parents so I guess he came along too." Arthur answered. "Honestly Merlin I had no idea he was going to come. Anyway, perhaps the two of you could use this time to talk and put your past behind you."

"I think I'd like to go home now." Merlin replied making his way back inside.

"Merlin, wait." Arthur said catching up with the other boy. "I haven't even introduced to my mum properly yet and you haven't eaten anything."

"Well I'm not hungry." Merlin told him before striding into the house then walking out of the front door.

"These gay's, they're all such drama queens." One of Arthur's cousins sneered.

Arthur glared at the older man, Nick, before punching him square in the jaw.

"Arthur!" Uther yelled disapprovingly.

The blonde ignored his father and made to leave the garden and run after Merlin but his uncle Joe, Nick's father, held him back.

"You'd better watch yourself young man." Joe told him.

"Everybody calm down!" Uther bellowed. "Now Joe, get your hands off my son."

"You need to teach that boy a lesson." Joe said as he looked at his older brother. "If he was my son I'd have sorted him out years ago and beat the queer out of him."

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that." Ygraine snapped fiercely as she glared at her brother in law.

"Uther you need to shut your woman up." Joe said.

"Get out." Uther told his brother coldly. "I won't have you in my home talking about my family like that. Now get the hell out of my house."

"Joe's only speaking the truth." Marylin defended. "You should have sorted out all this gay nonsense years ago. And letting him hang around with that lesbian girl obviously didn't help matters."

"I'd rather my daughter be a lesbian than some fifty year old slapper." Mrs. LeFay spoke up as she glared at Uther's sister.

"Ignore the old crone mum." Morgana said as she glared distastefully at Marylin whilst Gwen stood beside Leon feeling incredibly awkward. "Her wrinkled ass isn't worth it."

"Perhaps we ought to go home." Mr. LeFay suggested.

Mrs. LeFay nodded before following after her husband, Morgana and Gwen following shortly after them.

"I asked you to leave." Uther reminded Joe. "If you're not off of my property in the next sixty seconds I will personally put you and your son in the hospital."

The two brothers glared at each other before Joe stormed out with his family hurrying after him.

"You're letting the family down Uther." Marylin told him. "The Pendragon's shouldn't have homosexuals in the family. If he was my son…"

"Well he's not your son." Uther interrupted. "He's mine and I wouldn't wish for another. Now get out of my sight, it's embarrassing seeing you parade around in those clothes."

Marylin slapped her brother across the face before storming off, her high heels clicking on the patio.

***

After the argument most people had opted to leave as the atmosphere had become incredibly award. Joy and Ray were the only ones who stayed. Once Arthur had helped clear everything away he went next door to see Morgana and Gwen.

When he entered Morgana's bedroom he found the ivory-skinned girl sat on the edge of her bed with the coffee-coloured girl behind her braiding her hair.

"You can say what you want about your parents' food but you can't beat a Pendragon barbeque for entertainment." Morgana joked.

"I told you it was going to be a disaster." Arthur replied as he sat beside Gwen. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine." Gwen replied. "You're relatives are very…um…what's the word?"

"Pigheaded." Morgana supplied.

"They're a bunch of trolls." Arthur remarked. "I'm sorry you had to meet them."

"I'm sorry you're related to them." Gwen said. "And I thought my family was bad."

"Why did Merlin leave?" Morgana asked once Gwen had finished off the plait in her hair.

"He spotted Leon." Arthur answered. "I planned to go after him but dear old uncle Joe got in the way."

"You could always go and see him now." Gwen suggested.

"No." Arthur replied shaking his head. "I'll just wait for him to contact me and if he doesn't I'll see him in college."

"So what did we miss?" Morgana asked. "Anything good?"

Flopping down onto the bed Arthur told the girls what had happened after they had left.

"Damn, I was hoping Joy had raked Marylin's eyes out or something." Morgana said sounding disappointed.

The three friends laughed before proceeding to insult Arthur's less desirable family members.

Later on Arthur drove Gwen home before returning to his own house and joining his father in the living room.

"Hi." He said tentatively as he sat beside his father on the couch.

"Arthur." Uther acknowledged tiredly as he sipped on his red wine.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene today." Arthur apologised. "I shouldn't have hit Nick; I should have just ignored him. Anyway, thank you…for sticking up for me. It meant a lot to me what you said."

"Well I meant every word." Uther told him.

Arthur smiled gratefully and the two Pendragon men sat in a compatible silence as they both drank a glass of wine.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, only one chapter left to go after this one**

**Chapter 19-Forgiveness **

On Sunday morning, Arthur was woken up by somebody kissing his neck.

"Mmm, that feels nice." He said drowsily.

"Really? What kind of gay are you?" Morgana asked causing Arthur to sit up suddenly wide awake and wipe away the spot where she'd kissed him.

"Urgh, gross!" Arthur exclaimed. "And what kind of lesbian are you for kissing my neck anyway you freak?"

"Calm down Pendragon, I was just waking you up." Morgana said defensively. "It's already gone one in the afternoon."

Arthur just groaned before slumping back down on his bed.

"Arthur get up." Morgana ordered as she nudged the bulge in the covers. "Merlin's downstairs."

"Really?" Arthur asked throwing the covers off.

"Really." Morgana confirmed. "Your mum and aunt are with him right now…they're showing him your baby photos."

He sincerely hoped she was lying to him but with Morgana it was always difficult to tell. So Arthur jumped out of the bed and scrambled about the room pulling some clean clothes on. He then quickly combed through his hair before running down the stairs and into the living-room. To his horror, Morgana had not been joking.

Merlin was sat between Ygraine and Joy with a red photo album in his lap.

"Isn't that the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" Joy asked pointing to one of the photos.

"It's little alright." Merlin laughed referring to a certain body part which made Arthur groan in embarrassment gaining the attention of the two women and his boyfriend.

"Well, this photo is my personal favourite." Morgana announced as she shoved Arthur out of the way and sat on Joy's lap so she could flick through to a picture of a seven year old Arthur dressed in his mum's clothes and make-up.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Merlin commented as his eyes shone with amusement.

"I must say Arthur you'd have made a very pretty girl." Joy told him. "Pink really suits you."

"Do you think we could all do something that doesn't involve my humiliation?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin and the three women replied together.

The blonde boy groaned before slouching off to the kitchen to grab himself some cereal. He was just wondering where his father and uncle were when they walked in through the front door carrying a handful of shopping bags.

"Ah, so the zombie has risen from the grave." Ray commented as he ruffled Arthur's hair.

When Arthur had finished his breakfast he went upstairs to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he returned downstairs his mother was putting the photo album away.

"Come on Arthur." Joy called. "Sit down."

Obediently, Arthur sat down next to Merlin in the seat his mother had previously been occupying. He wanted to speak to his boyfriend but he was very conscious of his family sat around listening.

After making everybody something to drink, Ygraine rejoined them in the living-room and perched herself upon Uther's lap in one of the armchairs; Ray was sat in the other.

"Uther darling, this is Arthur's boyfriend Merlin." Ygraine told him as a formal introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you." Uther said though the words sounded a little forced.

"Um you too sir." Merlin replied shyly.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So come on boys, tell us how you two got together." Joy begged from where she sat on Merlin's other side with Morgana still in her lap.

The two boys looked at each other uncomfortably neither really knowing what to say.

"That's a private matter." Arthur told her.

"Nonsense, we're family Arthur you have to tell us." Joy said. "Come on, you'll tell me won't you Merlin."

"Er…there's no story really." Merlin lied. "It just sort of happened."

Joy frowned looking very disappointed.

"We all take Drama together." Morgana spoke up and Arthur glared at her warningly praying to God that she didn't mention anything about Leon or the bet. "And in our most recent production Merlin and Arthur shared a kissing scene, I think it was then that they realised their feelings for one another."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief until he saw Morgana smirk.

"But they both felt awkward afterwards and they avoided one another." Morgana continued. "So the next day Arthur begged Gwen to give him a part in the fashion show so he'd be able to talk to Merlin there and tell him how he felt about him. So Arthur strutted down the catwalk in a sparkly pink dress."

Morgana, Ygraine, Joy, Ray and Merlin all laughed whilst Arthur closed his eyes tight as his face turned red and Uther coughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure you looked absolutely gorgeous." Joy laughed. "Oh you definitely ought to have been a girl."

"Excuse me." Arthur said standing up. "I have to go and be embarrassed elsewhere."

In the hallway he stepped into his shoes and grabbed his coat before heading out to his car. He was just turning on the ignition when Merlin came out and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sorry." The dark haired male apologised. "I'm sure Morgana wasn't deliberately trying to embarrass you."

"Of course she bloody was the bitch." Arthur replied as he pulled out of the drive. "That girl lives to make me suffer."

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked after a short silence. Arthur simply shrugged as he made a random turn to the left. "About running out on you yesterday, I'm sorry about that."

"Forget it." Arthur told him. "Family gatherings are stupid anyway. I wouldn't have even invited you if Morgana hadn't forced me."

"So, when's Excalibur playing again?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure." Arthur admitted. "Morgause fractured her left hand so she won't be able to play drums for a week or so and there's no way we can play without her."

Merlin nodded in understanding as Arthur continued to drive around aimlessly. Eventually Arthur seemed to make a decision and turned the car around to drive to a certain destination. A short time later they pulled up outside the Ashworth's house.

"What are we doing here?" Merlin asked clearly unimpressed.

"You need to sort things out with him." Arthur answered.

"Maybe I don't want to." Merlin replied. "Did you ever think about that or do you only think of yourself?"

"Merlin please, I'm not looking for an argument." Arthur sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just talk to him. I'm not asking for you to become best friends again I just want you to forget the past and move on."

"I can never forgive what he did to me." Merlin told him.

"You forgave me for the bet." Arthur pointed out. "Surely you can forgive Leon for all he's done, he forgave me for how I treated him why can't you do the same?"

"Take me home Arthur." Merlin said pleadingly. "I don't want to do this."

"If you can't find it in yourself to forgive Leon, I don't think there's any hope of us working out." Arthur replied quietly.

"What?" Merlin asked incredulously. "That's crazy. Of course we'll work; Leon doesn't have anything to do with us."

"He has everything to do with us." Arthur retorted. "Everything that happened between you and Leon was because of me and how I treated him, it was my fault. If you can't forgive Leon then you can't possibly ever truly forgive me."

"Then maybe you should take me home and I can pretend I never met either of you." Merlin snapped.

"Is that what you want?" Arthur asked seriously surveying the other boy carefully.

Merlin was still and silent for a long time before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. He turned to face the blonde and managed a half smile before leaning in to meet his lips. They shared a soft gentle kiss before Merlin stepped out of the car, walked up the Ashworth's drive and knocked on the door.

From his car, Arthur watched Merlin step inside and the door close behind him. He saw shadows moving in the living-room, two male and one female which meant that Leon and Merlin were joined by someone else, Leon's mother perhaps.

Stepping out of the car, Arthur sat himself on the hood allowing the gentle breeze to caress his face as he waited for Merlin to return. After a few minutes the door opened and a slender brunette girl walked out and shyly made her way over to Arthur.

"Hello." She greeted. "You must be Arthur." Arthur nodded in confirmation. "I'm Freya, Leon's girlfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Arthur said politely as she sat beside him on his car.

"I thought they needed some time to talk alone." She explained.

"Right, that's probably best." Arthur agreed. "So, how much do you know about Leon?"

"As much as there is to know I suppose." Freya answered. "He's told me all about his childhood and his teenage years. I know everything that happened between him and Merlin as well as all that happened between him and you."

"Oh." Arthur said turning his face away in shame. "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Well neither is Leon." Freya told him. "Anyway, the past is the past. I'm not judging anyone; we've all done things we regret."

Arthur nodded and they sat in silence for almost an hour before the door opened and Leon and Merlin emerged. They walked towards them and Freya hopped down off of the car to meet Leon in a hug. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before casting a friendly smile at Merlin then waving goodbye to Arthur before disappearing inside the house.

"Thank you Arthur." Leon said and Arthur nodded in response before slipping off the hood of his car then opening the door and sitting inside. "Bye Merlin." He said to the dark haired teen. "See you around maybe."

"Sure." Merlin answered with a nod.

They stood facing one another in silence for a time both feeling slightly awkward before Merlin found the courage to initiate a hug.

"I really am sorry." Leon whispered to him. "For everything."

"I know." Merlin replied. "And I forgive you."

Leon pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek before releasing the hug and heading back inside. Wordlessly, Merlin seated himself in the passenger seat of Arthur's car.

They drove back to Arthur's house in silence and as they stepped in through the door the smell of Ygraine's cooking wafted over to them.

"Good you're back." She said as she spotted them in the doorway. "Well come on, there's plenty to go around, go and sit yourselves down."

Taking Merlin's hand Arthur led him into the dining room and they sat at the table beside one another with Joy and Ray sat opposite them. Ygraine and Uther brought the food in and they were soon eating their meals whilst chatting about different things.

Once Merlin and Arthur had both cleared their plates, the blonde took his boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Looks like Merlin and Arthur are about to get dessert." Ray commented suggestively causing Uther to choke on his mouthful of pork.

As it happened, Merlin and Arthur were simply sat together on the blonde's bed watching television for a while before Arthur drove him home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. New Song

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin as you already know**

**Thank you everybody who read/reviewed this story or added it to their favourite/alert lists.**

**This is the FINAL chapter BUT there is a one-shot I already have up titled 'A Healed Heart' that follows on from this story so check that out if you haven't already. **

**Chapter 20-New Song**

Merlin and Arthur had been a couple for three months now. They had barely spent a moment apart with the exception of the small argument they had in Biology which resulted in them telling the other they never wanted to see each other again. It was approximately ten minutes later when they apologised and made up with one another.

During their three months together the two boys had been taking it slow and had done no more than kissing. As well as some groping. And the occasional hand job and a few blow jobs. But they still hadn't slept together.

Arthur didn't mind, he was happy to wait for as long as Merlin needed. Morgana and Gwen on the other hand were really frustrated with their best friends.

"Three months Arthur." Morgana told him on the drive to college that morning. "Three months and you're still behaving like an innocent pair of nuns."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Arthur huffed.

"Why don't you just get down and dirty already?" Morgana asked.

"Because we decided to take things slow." Arthur answered. "We don't want to rush into anything; we want it to be special. Anyway why do you even care? I thought my sex life would be repulsive to you what with all the manly muscles and the cocks you so despise."

"Oh it is repulsive." Morgana assured him. "Willy's, testicals, man nipples; it's all nauseating to me. But you're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Arthur told her with a laugh.

"Well I want you to be happi_er_." Morgana replied as Arthur parked the car in the college lot. "The sexual tension between you and Merlin is driving me and Gwen insane. And I know for a fact you're wanking more than ever now."

"What? How do you know that?" Arthur questioned feeling mortified. Morgana merely smirked at him before striding up to the college building.

Making sure his car was locked Arthur followed after his friend. They met up with Merlin and Gwen in the foyer and both couples shared a kiss. The girls were a lot more passionate in their public display of affection whilst the two boys kept it simple and chaste.

"I really can't imagine why I was never interested in girls." Arthur drawled sarcastically as he watched Morgana and Gwen exchange saliva and feel one another's breasts through their tops.

Merlin let out a snort of laughter before leading the way to English Literature. Placing an arm loosely over Merlin's shoulders Arthur walked beside him leaving the two girls back in the entrance hall.

"Three months today." Merlin said conversationally.

"Yeah I remembered." Arthur smiled. "As did Morgana. She was pestering me this morning, said we needed to get down and dirty."

"Down and dirty huh?" Merlin asked in amusement as they made their way to the back of the classroom and took their seats.

"Yep. Apparently we're behaving too much like innocent nuns for LeFay's liking." Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Gwen said something similar to me this morning." Merlin told him. "Said the sexual tension between the two of us was crazy."

Arthur chuckled gently as he recalled Morgana saying much the same thing.

A few moments later the rest of the class began making their way in pairs, small groups or alone. However, Morgana and Gwen failed to show up so Merlin scooted over to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Where do you think they are?" Merlin asked in a whisper.

"Probably in a storage cupboard or something." Arthur whispered back. "Or knowing Morgana she's got her face buried between Gwen's legs on the hood of my car."

"They wouldn't do that." Merlin said reasonably. "There's too much risk of them getting caught."

Hoping his boyfriend was right Arthur returned his attention to the teacher and concentrated on his work, his foot entwining itself with Merlin's of its own accord.

***

For their lunch break, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen all decided to go out together. So they left the college and climbed into Arthur's car. As Arthur drove down the road his three companions yelled out different lunch destinations. Of course it was Merlin who Arthur listened to.

"That's just favouritism." Morgana complained as Arthur headed towards McDonalds which caused Merlin to grin smugly. "I thought I was supposed to be your favourite girl."

"You are my favourite girl Morgana banana." Arthur told her and she glared at him hardly for the nickname he'd not used in over eight years. "But Merlin's my favourite guy so what he wants he gets."

"Whatever, I don't even care." Morgana retorted.

"Of course you don't." Arthur laughed before parking his car.

They headed into the fast food restaurant and as punishment for not taking them to where Morgana wanted to eat; Arthur had to buy her meal for her. As it was a nice day they took their trays outside to eat at one of the wooden benches and tables. The girls sat on one side and the boys sat opposite them.

Though Morgana tucked into her food and was the first to finish she constantly whined about how unfair it was of Arthur to take Merlin's choice over hers.

Gwen just ate her food quietly and enjoyed the sunshine as she used one hand to stroke Morgana's hair hoping to calm the other girl down.

Arthur ate his food whilst battling the temptation to throw food at Morgana. It wasn't that he was too scared to throw bits of food at his best friend, he just valued his manhood too much to risk truly enraging her.

Merlin chatted away, talking to himself more than anyone else, as he nibbled on his fries and sipped on his coke. His eyes also kept wandering over to Arthur and he decided then and there that he and the blonde would get down and dirty, tonight.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gwen asked him seeing the look on his face.

"No reason." He replied mysteriously as he popped another fry into his mouth.

***

That night, Merlin was over at Gwen's helping her pick an outfit to wear to the Excalibur gig later on. He also told her of his plans to seduce Arthur after the show. The toffee coloured girl had squealed so loudly upon hearing the news her father had burst into her room frantically asking what was wrong.

After meekly assuring her father she had just got a little over excited her father had rolled his eyes and stepped back out.

"I'm so happy for you." Gwen gushed in a calmer tone as she gave Merlin a hug. "You have to call me tomorrow and tell me everything that happens…well um not everything, obviously I don't want too many details complete with a very graphic diagram…I just want to know that it all goes to plan and that its…err…nice."

"Nice?" Merlin laughed. "I can tell you now Gwen that I want it to be better than nice."

"I'm sure it will be." She replied. "I just, you know, I want you to enjoy yourself."

Merlin nodded and grinned goofily before suggesting she wear a long yellow dress. Gwen frowned at him saying that it was a hideous frock her grandmother had brought her before she realised he had been joking.

They took a taxi to the club Excalibur were set to perform in and queued up outside. It was a chilly evening and Gwen huddled close to Merlin for warmth before they were admitted inside.

Gwen took hold of Merlin's hand and led him in behind her. Her eyes swept across the room to the stage where Morgana and Arthur were bickering about something as Lancelot and Morgause set the equipment up.

Flipping her hair in Arthur's face, Morgana turned away from him and spotted Gwen pushing through the crowd to get to the front of the stage, dragging Merlin along behind her.

Morgana smiled as she admired the way Gwen's silver dress clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head with a few curls framing her face and the lighting did wonders for her coffee coloured skin.

As Arthur picked up his guitar he caught Merlin's eye and blew a kiss in his direction.

"Did you see that?" A girl standing near Merlin and Gwen asked excitedly. "The lead guitarist of Excalibur blew a kiss at me!"

"No he didn't." Her friend told her. "He was blowing a kiss at me."

"No, he was definitely looking at me." The first girl insisted.

"You're both wrong." Merlin told them with a wide grin. "I'm his boyfriend and he was blowing the kiss at me."

The two girls pouted at him and opened and closed their mouths for a few moments before whispering together. They looked over their shoulders at Merlin before looking up at Arthur on the stage before pulling away from each other.

"Me, it was definitely me." The second girl said causing the first girl to huff.

Merlin just shook his head and laughed in amusement before Morgana spoke into the microphone introducing the band and their first song.

Five songs later the band left the stage to take a break and Arthur headed straight for Merlin and pulled him into a kiss right in front of the two girls.

"Oh, I guess the kiss really was to him." The second girl sighed looking on enviously.

"Why are the good ones always gay?" The first girl asked.

After their short break the band made their way back onto the stage to perform the second half of their set. They played one of Morgana's older songs and then a few covers before finishing off with a new song Morgana had written.

"This is our new song." She told the crowd. "And it's called 'A Broken Heart Still Beats', hope you like it and if you don't…tough fucking shit."

Morgause kicked in with the drums and Arthur and Lancelot joined in with lead guitar and bass before Morgana added her stunning vocals to the mix. Listening to the lyrics, Merlin could tell the song had been inspired by his relationship with Arthur.

"In so many ways I tried to win you,

Not considering the pain I'd put you through,

I bet my best friend I could win your heart,

Not stopping to think I might tear it apart,

Then I fell in love with you.

I never thought I'd fall in love,

Or walk a road so cold and rough,

And then my world fell apart,

And I didn't know where to start,

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(I still feel the pain)

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(It still beats the same)

I'm so sorry for my betrayal,

That nearly killed our fairytale,

But you forgave me somehow,

And I'm so grateful now,

Now that you love me too.

I never thought I'd fall in love,

Or walk a road so cold and rough,

And then my world fell apart,

And I didn't know where to start,

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(I still feel the pain)

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(It still beats the same)

Even through all the rough times,

Your heart kept beating with mine,

At the start I know I messed up,

But we somehow found love,

And I'll only ever love you.

I never thought I'd fall in love,

Or walk a road so cold and rough,

And then my world fell apart,

And I didn't know where to start,

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(I still feel the pain)

I heard the sound of a broken heart,

(It still beats the same)

Now I have a healed heart,

And it still beats the same,

Still beats the same for you."

The song finished and the crowd burst into cheers and applause.

***

As Arthur drove Merlin home he noticed the dark haired boy was fidgeting rather a lot and he looked adorably nervous.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked him in a tone of voice torn between concern and amusement. "You seem nervous."

"I'm fine." Merlin told him as he felt his heart thudding against his chest and his palms sweating.

Arthur frowned but didn't pursue the matter as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. Soon enough Arthur was pulling the car into Merlin's driveway.

"My mum's out." Merlin said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Do you want to come in?"

The blonde looked carefully at his boyfriend who was nervously nibbling his lower lip.

"Only if you're sure you want me to." Arthur replied guessing what the pale boy had in mind.

"I want you to." Merlin answered confidently hardly able to keep the lust and want out of his voice. "Gods, I want you to."

Together they stepped out of the car and made their way up to the garden path. The dark haired boy fumbled with his keys a little before pushing the door open and pulling Arthur inside then flicking on the lights.

"Mum!" Merlin called out just to make sure she was really gone. "Ok, good."

The boys kicked their shoes off and raced up the stairs to Merlin's room where they pulled each other into a hot kiss.

When the kiss broke both of them panted slightly and Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur told him breathlessly.

Merlin smiled and held the blonde tighter. For a while they simply held one another before Arthur stepped back and slowly unbuttoned Merlin's shirt. The blonde pulled him into another kiss as he gently pushed the shirt off of his arms. Arthur ran his hands over the exposed flesh bringing up a blanket of goose bumps as he did so.

Merlin let out a shaky breath before helping Arthur to remove his own jacket and top. At Merlin's touch, Arthur's skin also broke out in goose bumps and he moaned slightly as Merlin made contact with his nipples.

The boys locked eyes and they smiled lovingly at one another before Merlin brought his hands to Arthur's belt and unbuckled it before pushing the trousers down over the blonde's hips. Arthur kicked them off the rest of the way before stripping Merlin of his jeans leaving the two in just their underwear.

Merlin pulled Arthur to himself and they kissed again, both letting out a blissful moan when their skin touched.

"Love you so much." Arthur said huskily before guiding his lover to the bed. "So beautiful."

Merlin laid flat on his back on the mattress and his boyfriend loomed over him before slowly removing his boxers. The ivory skinned boy licked his lips as he was greeted with the sight of Arthur's nude body. Merlin then let out a sigh when Arthur peeled Merlin's pants off also before dropping them to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked as he eyed his naked lover.

"Yes." Merlin answered nodding his head eagerly. "Gods yes."

Arthur smiled before crawling atop of him. They both hissed in pleasure as their arousals touched and they were soon kissing furiously.

Placing a soft kiss to Merlin's lips Arthur brought a finger to the other boy's mouth and encourage him to get it wet. When Arthur felt the digit was wet enough he brought it down to Merlin's entrance and gently pushed it inside his tight hole. Merlin squirmed beneath him muttering something about lube in the bedside drawer.

Pulling his finger out, Arthur reached across to the drawers and blindly searched for the tube. He found it and flicked the cap open before squirting a generous amount onto his fingers as well as his cock.

The blonde then slipped two fingers inside of his lover. Merlin groaned and bucked his hips upwards as Arthur's fingers grazed his prostate. Arthur moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Merlin's tight channel before removing his digits completely eliciting a whimper of disappointment from his bed partner.

"Merlin, are you absolutely sure you want this?" Arthur asked a final time just to be certain.

"Arthur, when you first met me you grabbed my ass and told me how badly you wanted to fuck me, now it's time for you to act on your words and do that." Merlin replied as rolled his hips upwards encouragingly.

The blonde simply nodded and dropped a light kiss to Merlin's mouth before he slowly guided his cock into his lover's hole and eased his way inside.

"Oh fuck!" Merlin cried closing his eyes as he felt the burning pain.

"I'm sorry." Arthur told him as he dropped a kiss to his neck. "It'll get better I promise. I love you baby."

Merlin took some deep breaths and waited for a while to get used to the strange feeling of having his boyfriend inside of him. It felt much different to Merlin's only other experience with Leon. It was a million times better.

"Ok." Merlin said. "Move."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked and Merlin gave him a glare that Morgana would be proud of before telling him to get on with it. The blonde slowly began to move in and out, taking his time so he could cherish the moment and cause his lover as little pain as possible. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Merlin whimpered as the pain was replaced by pleasure. "Go faster Arthur."

The blonde obeyed and increased his pace as he engaged Merlin into another heated kiss.

Merlin moaned as he felt his boyfriend wrap a hand around his throbbing erection and pump it in time to their thrusts. Arthur sped his pace up even more telling the dark haired boy how gorgeous he looked writhing around beneath him and how amazing it felt to be inside of him.

The boys moved together and groaned and panted as their minds and bodies were completely taken over by pleasure. They kissed again and Merlin cried out in ecstasy as he reached climax, Arthur following shortly after as Merlin's anal walls clenched around his manhood.

"Oh…oh holy shit." Merlin gasped once Arthur had pulled out of him and they lay cuddled up to one another, their bodies covered in sweat. "That was amazing."

"Yeah…amazing." Arthur agreed and they looked at one another and smiled. "Love you so much." He whispered pulling his lover into another kiss.

"I love you too." Merlin replied happily before scooting closer to the blonde and falling asleep in his arms.

As Arthur looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms he wondered why he had every made that stupid one hundred pound bet. Merlin was worth so much more. The blonde was dimly aware of hearing Hunith enter through the front door as he drifted into sleep beside Merlin, their hearts beating together.

**The End The End The End The End The End The End**

**(If anyone was wondering about the song, the crappy verses were written by me but the chorus is taken from the song 'Sound of a Broken Heart' but the band Westlife)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
